Los archivos perdidos de Asgard
by Noham
Summary: [Especial de aniversario] Recopilación de textos creados durante estos más de diez años que ha durado la saga de Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok. Aquí encontrarán fragmentos de oneshots, side stories, parodias, y algunas sorpresas escritas por mi persona, o por quienes han sido mis amigos durante estos maravillosos años de creación. Mucha nostalgia asegurada.
1. Más de diez años

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la célebre dibujante de manga Rumiko Takahashi. Este escrito no está realizado con fines de obtener algún bien monetario, sino con el único deseo de honrar y promover su obra.

.

* * *

.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo concebido para la creación libre, escritura y promoción del uso indiscriminado de la imaginación; de la manera más caóticamente divertida posible.

.

* * *

.

..

.

**Más de diez años de Crónicas de Asgard**

.

..

Buenas a todos, mis queridos lectores de FF. Siendo poco habitual en mí, he querido comenzar esta recopilación no con una historia directamente, sino con una pequeña aclaración de intenciones de lo que se encontrarán en los siguientes capítulos, durante lo que nos resta del mes de julio, y también un poco de nostalgia de mi parte que espero ustedes me puedan perdonar.

Hace más de una década comencé a escribir un pequeño fic. Escritor novato, como tantos otros, como lo seguimos siendo hasta el día de hoy, desee poder expresar mi anhelo por la fantasía, y por ver más historias de un manga de humor, romance y aventuras que me atrapó completamente, llamado Ranma ½. Como muchos aquí, esta sencilla historia, a la que tenía poco acceso en esos años, me proveyó de gran alegría en los momentos más oscuros y solitarios; eran los días en que aprendí que una buena historia de fantasía podía alegrar a las personas y sacarlas de sus grises realidades. Y más aún, con un poco de esperanza, volver al final a la realidad con energías recargadas y nuevas experiencias que nos ayudaran a enfrentar lo que antes creíamos imposible.

Se dice que una persona es resultado de sus experiencias. Y que mientras más experiencias acumulemos mayores ventajas tendremos para luchar contra las adversidades de la vida. Pero también es verdad que no existe manera más hermosa y a la vez práctica de tener otras experiencias, vivir otras vidas, conocer otros lugares y gozar de nuevos sentimientos, que no sea a través del maravilloso ejercicio de la lectura.

Como muchos de ustedes, habiendo consumido el anime y después el manga de final tan divertidamente abierto, es que desee más. Descubrí aquello llamado "fanfiction", al principio con temor y un poco de pudor; luego con obsesión por consumir cada vez más y más relatos. Pero en esos días era muy difícil encontrar nuevas historias. Era una época en que los sitios eran personales, hechos artesanalmente a mano en viejos códigos html, y la capacidad de los escritores para crear y actualizar muy limitada. También existía un divertido círculo entre los que mantenían los distintos sitios y promovían constantemente la creación de fanficions. Pero, como les decía, habiendo consumido casi todo, es que la impaciencia por querer tener más se tornó implacable.

¿Por qué no escribir mi propia historia entonces?

Así comenzó esta aventura llamada Crónicas de Asgard. Como cada uno de nosotros posee sus fantasías al empezar a escribir, la mía era poder tener una historia un poco más seria, más elaborada, inspirándome en la fantasía que tanto me gusta, en mi afición por los juegos de rol, así como también mi gran gusto por la mitología y la historia en general.

Los primeros capítulos, horrendamente escritos por un muchacho que no sabía de letras sino solamente de matemáticas, ayudado por su hermano hasta alrededor del capítulo cuatro, dieron pie a un maravilloso descubrimiento. Este mismo muchacho que vivió imaginando toda su vida, entre sueños y fantasías, y poco o nada su realidad, encontró que con palabras podía dar forma a las figuras que tenía en su mente. Más perfecto que dibujar, más profundo que escuchar, las letras llegaban directamente a la mente y el alma del que las lee.

Por ello, con los años, no abandoné lo que partió siendo un simple pasatiempo, y terminé incluso cambiando, no, mejor dicho descubriendo qué era realmente lo que deseaba hacer con mi vida. Y así estudié literatura con el único fin de aprender a escribir más y mejor.

Y esa aventura todavía no ha terminado, como tampoco este fic que, entre altos y bajos, tiempos de inspiración y años de oscuridad, jamás ha sido abandonado y continúa hasta el día de hoy; en este año en que finalmente está a las puertas de ser felizmente finalizado.

Con mucho orgullo y gratitud es que les presento, hoy, humildemente, una recopilación de las viejas historias que se forjaron alrededor del mundo de este pequeño fanfiction. Historias secundarias, anteriores a la historia, más originales que fanfictions algunas, secuelas, parodias; tramas no sólo escritas por mí, sino también creadas por mis amigos de FFE que durante esos años me regalaron con tanta creatividad.

Han sido más de diez años, y mucho se ha perdido. Pero hoy y gracias nuevamente a la valiente ayuda de los miembros de FFE, es que hemos podido recuperar algunos de esos textos que serán publicados durante el transcurso de lo que queda de este mes de julio.

Así que en las semanas siguientes publicaré aquí, en _Los archivos perdidos de Asgard_, fragmentos de historias como _La condena eterna del amor, Crónicas de Vanaheim, Crónicas de Asgard: Belenus, La cucaracha, Crónicas de Pena,_ entre algunas otras sorpresas. No todas fueron finalizadas en su tiempo, y poco o nada las editare, pues ya son documentos históricos de mi vida que no pueden ser alterados.

Pero las compartiré en este último año, para que ya no se sigan perdiendo y estén en manos de todos. Y puedan, junto conmigo, descubrir cuánto ha pasado y cambiado durante estos largos y divertidos años de escritura. Así también poder citar a todos esos buenos fics que me inspiraron cuando me iniciaba en los caminos de la escritura. ¿Alguno recuerda "Un presagio del futuro" de Lita? ¿O "El poder de Akane" de Némesis? ¡Cuántas aventuras que me gustaría recordar! Y mucha influencia tuvo en mis inicios como escritor novado cuando no conocía la diferencia entre una coma, y un punto y coma. Vaya, qué vergüenza, ¿no?

Espero les gusten estos fragmentos, que sean para la diversión de todos y mi propia vergüenza (todavía no puedo tolerar leer mis antiguos escritos, ¡Dios, cómo es posible que escribiera eso, ESO!), y es mi deseo también que más de algún osado aventurero de las antiguas generaciones de FFE y El Portal puedan pasar a dejar sus saludos para recordar los viejos tiempos. Porque siempre los he guardado en mi corazón con cariño y amistad, a todos ustedes.

Me despido, sólo será un momento, ya que más trabajo queda por este arduo mes que ya inició para mí personalmente con mucha edición y escritura.

De ustedes, para ustedes y por ustedes,

.

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_

_**Director de Fantasy Fics Estudios**_

.


	2. La condena parte 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Prefacio**

.

El fic **"La condena eterna del amor"**, fue ideado como un **oneshot**, o historia de un único capítulo, inspirado en **el universo de Crónicas de Asgard**. En los albores de la saga de Ragnarok poco después de haber terminado Crónicas de Asgard, me sentía muy inspirado por la mecánica de las series de animación. En especial por la manera con que normalmente se creaban películas de las mismas, con historias inventadas que nada tenían que ver con la trama más canon, pero que servían para unir a los personajes en combinaciones raramente vistas dentro de la historia o situaciones muy originales, en una aventura nueva y excitante. Es una costumbre que se sigue dando en las series hasta el día de hoy.

De esa manera es que idee una historia que si bien no era corta en extensión, sí debía ser muy sencilla, directa y con la intención de que fuera divertida. Unir a muchos personajes de CdA y de la incipiente Rag en una gran aventura con un final espectacular, lleno de efectos y secuencias ambiciosas de esas con las que me gusta sufrir por intentar describirlas a través de la narración, muy al estilo de esas películas. Pero como muchos sabemos la trama de Ragnarok se hila narrativamente más al estilo de un "manga": como una sucesión de aventuras que se mezclan entre sí (inicia una cuando todavía no acaba la anterior) no dando lugar a descansos. Era imposible ubicar este oneshot como una trama oficial dentro de la misma al no existir cortes.

Por ello, es que a mitad de su desarrollo la pensé como **una historia alternativa, no oficial, de Ragnarok**, lo que me dio gran libertad para concentrarme en la diversión de la trama en lugar de forzarme a que cuadrara con el resto del contenido.

**Importante:** por tanto se deduce que nada de lo que aquí se describa sucede o sucederá oficialmente en el universo de _Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok_, muy distinto a lo que sucede con otros cortos que sí cuentan partes "reales" ocurridas antes, durante o después de la actual saga en desarrollo. Por tanto, _La condena eterna del amor_ fue ideada con el fin de entretener como si se tratase de una sencilla pero divertida película de animación, con la misma estructura y dinámica, y no respetando lo sucedido dentro de la original saga de Ragnarok.

**El escenario:** un "hipotético momento de paz" posterior a Ragnarok, en un final que no es el oficial de la historia, sino uno donde todos los personajes viven felizmente en Nerima, Tokio, nación de Japón; mundo de Midgard.

**La relación de los personajes se encuentra poco desarrollada:** Como les explicaba al principio, _La condena eterna del amor_ fue escrita a principios de Ragnarok. Por tanto, si bien no es oficial, tomó muchas ideas, o sirvió de prototipo para las situaciones que luego perfeccioné en la misma saga de Ragnarok. Las relaciones románticas o de amistad entre muchos personajes, y también sus personalidades, se encuentran poco definidas en esta historia a diferencia de la saga fanfiction original. Ya les decía, esta historia fue escrita muchos, pero muchos años atrás y si bien no la ocupé directamente, me sirvió como si fuera un "capítulo piloto" de lo que después pude escribir. No se asusten si notan a los personajes con un desarrollo más infantil e ingenuo como era mi estilo en Crónicas de Asgard, más apegado a los animes de acción y JRPG's (mi adicción), y también porque en ese entonces no había estudiado nada relacionado con la literatura. Para que lo entiendan, Ragnarok posee una mecánica distinta, con un lenguaje infinitamente más complejo que cae hacia el final en un romanticismo épico muy intenso, dado que por el fanfiction encontré lo que más me gusta hacer en la vida y estudié algunos años letras solamente con el deseo de aprender a escribir mejor; esa es la gran diferencia que se aprecia en mis dos sagas, además de la experiencia y el tiempo. Les decía, en esta historia las personalidades de los personajes y las relaciones están mucho menos maduradas, que en los actuales episodios de Ragnarok. Espero no se asusten con lo que puedan leer.

**Adelantos:** aunque se trate de una historia "no del canon" del universo del fic Ragnarok, sí posee, decía antes, ideas o indicios de las tramas que luego desarrollé en la misma Ragnarok. Si ustedes, mis amigos, no están al día con la lectura de los últimos capítulos de Ragnarok, corren el riesgo de llevarse tremendos adelantos que arruinen la sorpresa del fic oficial, o confundirse por las contradicciones más obvias que existen entre ambas versiones. Las diferencias las comentaré de todas maneras en las notas finales, **las que contendrán muchos adelantos asumiendo que ya han se leído la saga de Ragnarok**. No me culpen luego si no los advertí a tiempo.

Con la esperanza de que no se sientan más confundidos tras esta aclaración. Repito que nada de lo que aquí se cuenta es "real" u "oficial" para la historia de Ragnarok, sino que pertenece a mis archivos perdidos, a conceptos de hace casi diez años atrás, no los que manejo ahora para la trama, y por tanto pueden haber infinidad de contradicciones con la saga actual; a pesar de todo esto, deseo que puedan disfrutar de esta disparatada aventura, y sorprenderse de cómo han evolucionado la historia desde entonces.

Pueden considerar a este oneshot como un **capítulo piloto**, que luego me sirvió para crear la trama final que le da toda la importancia y secretos a la saga de Ragnarok.

¡Oh!, lo olvidaba, lo más importante. **Ya no es un oneshot**, para la comodidad de todos lo he dividido en varias partes; porque era larguísimo originalmente (era un oneshot de doscientas páginas, los capítulos más largos de Ragnarok, como referencia, bordean las cien), y también porque quiero extender las publicaciones durante lo que dure este mes de aniversario de Crónicas de Asgard. Y como ya les adelantaba en la introducción a esta recopilación, no será el único fic que publicaré en estos archivos perdidos de Asgard.

Ahora, espero que disfruten de esta pequeña y para nada seria aventura rescatada de la biblioteca prohibida de _Fantasy Fics Estudios._.

.

* * *

.

..

.

..

_Espada de luz, que guías a los espíritus al más allá._

_Cuchilla de los dioses, parir muerte es tu función._

_Sendero de sangre es tu hoja;_

_Lamento y quebranto, el canto de tu acero._

.

_**Sonetos del abismo.**_

_**Textos apócrifos de Vanaheim.**_

..

.

..

.

* * *

.

..

.

**FANTASY FICS ESTUDIOS**

.

..

Bajo la luz plateada de _Mani_, los oscuros seres se arrastraban ciegos buscando carne para alimentarse. Ocultos en las sombras de los moribundos árboles y de las edificaciones en ruinas, únicamente el sonido de los espectros de carne que se arrastraban por las raíces, las alimañas que chillaban, las bestias que se daban caza entre sí, quebraban la estática soledad de la noche. El aire rancio, de neblina gris, demostraba que ningún ser de la luz lo había respirado por siglos. Y los mismos árboles parecían cadáveres fosilizados de lo que fueron una vez en otros siglos.

..

.

**RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

.

..

Las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un antiguo castillo, o parte de una torre, se perdían entre las grises raíces del bosque y las quebradas. Más al centro de ellas, un abismo partía la tierra, con marcas a sus costados de fuego y antigua destrucción. La luna llena dio un fugaz resplandor, y su luz se concentró en el abismo. Todas las alimañas del bosque callaron y se ocultaron en las sombras.

..

.

**RANMA 1/2**

.

..

Pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por un fuerte crujido. La tierra vibró con violencia. Cuatro estatuas con forma de demonios, distintos entre sí, se alzaron desde las ruinas como columnas alrededor del abismo; los cuatro seres de piedra lloraron sangre; de sus bocas grises y muertas se escuchó un cántico en antiguas lenguas, como un coro de voces eternas que no había cesado jamás; y la luz que antes descendía desde la luna llena, ahora emergió devolviéndose desde lo profundo del abismo; estallando como un geiser, para después ascender como una fina columna de plata hasta tocar el cielo.

..

.

**GILGAMECH VDJ**

_**(Noham Theonaus)**_

.

..

La fuente de luz se ensanchó. Una explosión de rocas y una gran columna de polvo y escombros se alzaron desde el abismo retrocediendo ante el poder abrasivo de la columna de luz. La onda expansiva creció y creció en su radio arrastrando consigo árboles, piedras, seres de las sombras; todo el bosque muerto en cuestión de segundos desapareció. Lo único que quedó fue un largo y vacío desierto de tierra y rocas; y en el centro del recién creado desierto, la gran torre de piedra cristalina negra, opaca, llena de aristas como si las paredes de roca hubieran tenido esa forma natural. Era una torre alta, parecida más al sueño gótico de un demonio; negra, que se alzó desde el ahora enorme abismo. Toda la torre nacía de una roca más arisca todavía, como una pequeña isla, la cual increíblemente comenzó a levitar. Destruyendo las últimas barreras del suelo al levantar paredes de arena que descubrieron parte de su estructura. Y como una gigantesca fortaleza se alzó por los cielos oscuros. Toda la torre flotó como una pesadilla cruzando el firmamento, alcanzado las más altas nubes. Los centenares de esculturas con formas de horrendos seres, a los cuales los hombres del mundo mortal ya no recordaban, se movieron hacia el exterior dándole la espalda a la torre como sus nuevos guardianes bajo la luz de la luna llena. Y la torre voló al son del suave murmullo de voces y cánticos de las estatuas, en un coro un coro demencial y no armónico. La oscuridad comenzó a cernirse alrededor de la torra, como un delgado anillo de nubes que se reunió a la altura de su base. De tal extensión que comenzó a cubrir todo el país bajo su sombra. Y que opacó a la luna.

..

.

**PRESENTAN**

.

..

En las profundidades de la torre, tras pasillos oscuros de piedra lisa, esculturas de diseños curvilíneos, rostros esculpidos en los muros; tras cortinas de blanca seda que asemejaban a las telarañas y estandartes roñosos destruidos por el tiempo, se encontraba una habitación. En otros tiempos fue lujosa, divina; ahora era ruinosa y gris. En una cama de seda desteñida, bajo las suaves y perennes mantas, la figura de un ser podía apreciarse; un ser sin vida. Tras los velos que rodeaban la cama, la luz de la luna entró por las ventanas; y, aquella mano cadavérica, casi momificada, se rodeó de una pálida luz. La mano cadavérica comenzó a regenerarse, a rellenarse de grasa y músculos, a recuperar el color de la piel, y la sangre fluyó por su cuerpo nuevamente otorgándole calor y vida. La mano se movió levemente; ahora era suave y tersa, delicada y llena de tímida gracia en sus acciones. Tras las blancas cortinas de la cama se vio su silueta cuando ella se sentó, con su cuerpo desnudo dibujado por una línea de plata proyectada por la luna que entraba por la ventana; y su largo cabello negro azulado que parecía cubrirle toda la espalda. Sus ojos ahora llenos de vida admiraron sus manos...

—El dolor, otra vez el dolor.

Su cristalina voz se quebró, sus ojos color miel se ahogaron en lágrimas. Un grito de dolor retumbó como el quejido de los abismos, inundó la torre, y salió de ella extendiéndose por los campos; el gemir de un alma en tribulación.

..

.

..

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

.

***** EL ONESHOT *****

..

.

..

**LA CONDENA ETERNA DEL AMOR**

..

.

..

Nerima, distrito de la ciudad de Tokio, isla de Japón. Tierras al oriente de Midgard. Era una apacible mañana, muy de madrugada, en que apenas se escuchaba el canto de las primeras aves y la fragancia matutina llenaba los pulmones.

Akane respiró profundamente, tenía que calmarse. Pasó sus manos por su cabello negro azulado, recordó como lo tenía antes. Cuando recién él llegó a su vida, lo manejaba largo, como un intento de parecerse a su hermana mayor influenciada por los celos de un infantil primer amor. Después, producto de un accidente, lo manejó corto, pero no se lo dejaba crecer mucho pues sabía, y con razón, que se le veía mejor; y a él le gustaba. Ahora lo tenía un poco más largo, pero no mucho, producto más bien de la despreocupación. Le rozaba los hombros y bailaba con soltura y delicadeza según los caprichos del viento, ordenado siempre por alguna peineta o pequeña joya que no eran de ese mundo; de las que ahora tenía muchas. Se sonrió al notar la cara de impaciencia de él. Se tomó entonces su cabello y se lo ajustó con la misma peineta de cristal que durante su empeño por ordenarse el cabello con las manos, sostuvo entre los labios. Para recogérselo con fuerza, no ordenándolo con la peineta a un costado como lo tenía antes, sino que ahora tomándoselo por detrás, dejándose una pequeña coleta: un estilo no muy llamativo, pero sí cómodo para la ocasión.

Con el cabello ya en su lugar, se pasó las manos en un coqueto gesto por sobre sus vestidos, dándole el toque exacto como si fuese a salir. Eso lo exasperó a él, ella lo sabía, y lo hacía con traviesa alevosía. Su blusa de seda era de un tono blanco, un diseño no común en este mundo, pero le agradaba lo cómoda que era, tanto o más que sus antiguos trajes de entrenamiento. Se rió al pensar que si ella hubiera sabido entonces lo que sería de su vida ahora, no lo hubiese creído. La blusa era recortada y colgaba alrededor de su cintura, con mangas cortas que holgadas colgaban alrededor de los codos, pero con una abertura que revelaba gran parte de los hombros, pareciendo más cintas anchas que colgaban alrededor de los brazos bajo los hombros, con una fina parte que rodeaba el cuello; y dejaba entrever su firme abdomen bajo la camiseta negra de un material elástico que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Aquella tenida oscura la protegía completamente por debajo de su vestido, y le llegaba hasta las manos cubriéndola como si fuera parte de un guante, tirando la tela desde un anillo en el dedo del centro, dejando al descubierto los demás. Con mucha lentitud se ajustó la tela alrededor de las manos, abrió y estiró los dedos para aumentar su impaciencia.

Era una prenda sensual a su manera, y le gustaba por dos razones: era práctica, segura mejor que cualquier armadura creada en su mundo, pues ese sencillo género podía resistir inclusive los embates del fuego más intenso producido por la magia; y le permitiría también obtener una oportunidad para derrotarlo, ya que era útil al conocer las debilidades de su oponente. Siguió con sus manos deslizándolas por sus vestidos, y alisó su falda. Era una minifalda corta, y algo suelta pero de un material resistente como el cuero, con líneas extrañas y complejas, sobrepuestas como si el diseño en realidad representara partes separadas que se deslizaban como una única pieza de tela, intrincadamente encajadas; que compartían el mismo estilo y color que la blusa. Un cinturón cruzado compuesto por dos delgadas líneas de cuero que se unían por delante y por detrás rodeaba su fina cintura, ajustando con fuerza el borde de la falda como si fueran una sola pieza. Las piernas estaban cubiertas por la misma tela oscura y elástica que el resto de su cuerpo, como si fueran medias negras. Calzaba unas cortas pero cómodas botas del mismo diseño de líneas sobrepuestas de su falda y la holgada blusa. Hasta aquí, ella pensó, que toda su ropa podría pasar por algo normal, aunque un poco excéntrico.

¿Y su escote?, se sonrió cuando volvió a levantar las manos, tras haber modelado la silueta de sus caderas y tirar del borde de la falda con fuerza, y una traviesa sonrisa sólo dedicada a él y su enfado; y las llevó al borde de su escote deslizándolas con lentitud. La prenda negra que cubría su cuerpo le llegaba hasta el cuello, pero poseía tres cortes como rombos que descubrían sus hombros en un espacio poco menor al corte que ya tenía la blusa, viéndose como si la abertura que dejaba al desnudo tuviera un borde negro y ajustado a su piel. Y también un peligroso rombo sobre su escote entre las dos cintas de la blusa que subían y rodeaban su cuello. Era la parte que más pudor le provocaba de su traje de aventurera, la razón por la que se sentía un poco incómoda a pesar que mucho mayor efecto tenía en los ojos de él, que por un momento, al seguir el movimiento de sus manos, ya no parecía tan impaciente como antes. ¡Pervertido!, pensó ya no tan contenta de su propio juego.

Dónde se perdía la naturalidad de su tenida, y dejaba de verse como un simple atuendo de fantasía digno de un disfraz para un evento, era en la larga y curva funda de espada que cargaba unida a su cinturón. La llevaba en diagonal cruzada por detrás de la cintura. Su color era blanco en su mayoría con manchas grises que asemejaban el reflejo azulado de las aguas con detalles de plata en sus extremos, con grabados que asemejaban el mismo diseño de líneas entreveradas del resto de los adornos a lo largo de su vestido. ¿Demasiada ostentación para algo tan común como lo que ella hacía ahora, todos los días? No, no se trataba de ostentación, sino de una prenda muy común y práctica en su nueva vida cuando vivía en contacto con los dioses del otro mundo…

Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y girándolas, estiró los brazos hacia adelante y después hacia arriba, realizando lentos ejercicios de elongación. Su sonrisa se había vuelto permanente desde que se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana. La hermosura del paisaje primaveral en su propio jardín la ayudaba en parte; y el placer que le provocaba el par de azules y furiosos ojos que la esperaban al borde de la impaciencia, también. Finalmente exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, volvió a aspirar profundamente, relajó la tensión de su cuerpo, y suspiró: estaba preparada.

Tomó la empuñadura de su katana que yacía clavada por la punta en el suelo a su lado. La espada se veía algo grande para ella, al ser una katana de hoja larga, sobraba casi la mitad de la empuñadura aunque la tomara con ambas manos, pero no dejaba de agradarle lo cómoda que se sentía con ella. La primera vez, recordaba, que la tomó de manos de él, la había sentido muy pesada; no como ahora.

—¡Estoy lista!

Él cambió su gesto de impaciencia por una mañosa sonrisa. Ranma Saotome se alegraba porque tanta obligada espera tendría sus frutos. Era su turno de desquitarse, y como el maestro de esgrima de Akane, tendría todo el derecho de hacerlo. Sus ropas eran mucho más sencillas, pero no menos imponentes por el aire marcial que le imprimían al tratarse del uniforme de los Dragones Rojos. El pantalón era negro, al igual que las botas. Un ancho cinturón de cuero del que colgaba la funda de su espada fajaba su cintura. Pero ahora no usaba la pesada y firme chaqueta del uniforme, sino sólo llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada a su atlético torso, sin mangas dejando los atléticos brazos y hombros expuestos, pero cerrada alrededor del cuello, y con el emblema de los Dragones Rojos bordado en con el color de la sangre en su espalda. Usaba guantes de cuero que dejaban sin cubrir sus dedos con pequeñas protecciones de metal por el reverso de la mano. Su trenza, ahora algo más larga, caía por delante de sobre su hombro colgando sobre su pecho.

—Ya era hora, Akane; demoras tanto para comenzar un entrenamiento, como cuando te preparas para una cita —mostró los dientes con burla, pero no le dio tiempo para reclamar agregando severamente—. ¡Comencemos! —y con un rápido movimiento de mano, movió la trenza hacia atrás para que cayera por su espalda. Empuñó su flamante espada Skirr, de hoja larga y recta con una línea en su centro grabada con antiguas runas del desaparecido universo de Vanaheim, con una sola mano a pesar de su gran tamaño y peso, adoptando una fiera posición de combate.

Akane, por su parte, tomó con ambas manos la empuñadura de la Katana Dragón, y con timidez, adoptó una posición de defensa observándolo con desconfianza, con la empuñadura abajo cerca de su cadera y la hoja alzada por delante en diagonal cruzándose entre sus miradas. La alegría de la chica se esfumó, porque era en esos momentos en los que más lo odiaba; cuando abusaba de su capacidad para lucirse en su gran vanidad y molestarla. Sin embargo, hoy parecía que sería "uno de esos días", de los que más temía. Muchas veces le había reclamado en el pasado que nunca la tomaba en serio durante los entrenamientos cuando practicaban antiguamente artes marciales, o que también se quejaba que jamás la miraba como a una oponente digna de un buen combate en igual de condiciones. Si la Akane del pasado supiera lo que ella sabe ahora y lo que estaba en realidad pidiéndole, no estaría tan animada de provocarlo.

La mirada de Ranma demostraba que el hacerlo esperar se lo cobraría con algo peor que sus burlas; sí, pensó desanimándose, sería "uno de esos días" en que él lucharía con bastante más seriedad de lo acostumbrado; y ese par de afilados ojos azules ya le causaban temor.

—¡Ataca!

Akane obedeció. Se arrojó en rápida embestida con su espada recta hacia adelante, alzada a un costado de su cuerpo. Lanzó una rápida estocada que Ranma evitó con facilidad inclinando su cuerpo hacia un lado, luego giró su muñeca para asestar un golpe diagonal, pero el acero de la Skirr se interpuso. Ranma forcejeaba con una de sus manos; Akane, sintiendo la presión, tuvo que usar ambas. Finalmente el joven inclinó la hoja hacia un lado llevando consigo el ímpetu de Akane, haciendo que la chica trastabillara cayendo empujada por su propia fuerza.

—¡Lenta!

Ella se enfureció, pero su instinto de guerrera la puso en guardia y todavía en el suelo giró, a tiempo de evitar la espada que Ranma clavó en la tierra siguiéndola. La chica se enderezó sobre sus rodillas, y apreció como él la esperaba lleno de calma, y una seriedad inusitada. Él notó como ella ya había perdido parte de su determinación, se dio cuenta que la había asustado. Nunca la lastimaría, ese último ataque que había arrojado, y que en apariencia parecía ser mortal, lo había ejecutado con la habilidad suficiente para detenerlo o desviarlo si ella no hubiera conseguido evadirlo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, Akane lo observaba y meditaba recordándolo en ese momento, a medida que se levantó muy lentamente agradeciendo la paciencia que él parecía tenerle al esperarla en silencio. Y realmente le provocaba miedo en ocasiones.

Akane dejó de lado aquel repentino temor, después de todo sólo se trataba del pervertido, idiota, antipático y vanidoso de Ranma. El joven por su parte llevó una mano tras su espalda irguiéndose, y bajó la punta de la espada inclinándola hasta apoyarla en el suelo. Había notado el temor y la inseguridad en los ojos de Akane, y esto podría ser mortal en una batalla. Si había comprendido algo, era que una vez que comenzara a entrenarla, no podría dar pie atrás ni arrepentirse por mucho que le doliera verla sufrir por su culpa. Ya no se podía arrepentir, no tras tantas situaciones vividas en las que entendió finalmente que la única forma de cuidar a Akane desde ahora, sería logrando que ella misma tuviera la fuerza para protegerse. Tendría que presionarla, aunque toda su conciencia se negara a hacerlo.

—Akane, si no puedes mantener el ritmo, desiste.

—¿R-Ranma?... —ella se mostró desconcertada.

—Eh... —al momento suavizó su tono de voz, al notar la turbación que le provocó. En ocasiones olvidaba durante los entrenamientos que no se estaba dirigiendo a sus hombres del escuadrón, y tendía a ser duro, demasiado frío, como le había enseñado la vida en Asgard—. Quise decir que si ya no puedes continuar, mejor descansa —al momento se sonrió, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para provocarla e intentar sacar lo más intenso de ella—. Porque siempre puedes practicar en la cocina y convertirte en una excelente ama de casa, después de todo, para eso están las mujeres...

—¡RANMA! ¡Cómo te atreves, estúpido cabeza hueca, tú... tú...!

"¡Anda, Akane, tú puedes... Ven por mí!", pensó Ranma ocultando en sus gestos arrogantes su ansiedad porque ella lo atacara.

—¿Y, pequeña mocosa, ya te rindes? Ve a lavar los trastos, que para esto no tienes madera...

—Tú... ¡Eres un imbécil!

Akane se lanzó furiosa, pero la Katana Dragón cortó el aire, cuando Ranma evitándola la rodeó dándole un empujón con el codo que casi la hizo caer de nuevo, de no ser porque separó las piernas de forma desesperada manteniendo el equilibrio, y girando aterrada al saber que su rival estaba detrás de ella cruzando con desesperación su espada como última defensa. Pero él no la atacó.

—¡Y tú una idiota! —la hoja de la Skirr zumbó cortando el aire, en el brusco movimiento que hizo al darle un giro con la mano y terminar apuntándola a ella de manera acusadora—. ¡Jamás muestres miedo a tu oponente, que nunca vean la duda en tus ojos! Y, por nada en el mundo, ¡nunca, pero nunca debes perder el control en una pelea no importa lo que te digan o hagan!

Akane guardó silencio.

—¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Atácame!

—...¿Ranma?—ella dudó otra vez. Realmente la estaba asustando por su agresividad. Eso ya no parecía un entrenamiento.

—Akane, ¿te das por vencida? —dijo con severidad. Su actitud cambió totalmente de un segundo a otro, mostrándose más amable pero no menos estricto—. Si no quieres que los demás te humillen siempre, que te sigan ofendiendo y lastimando; entonces, ¡demuéstrame lo que vales! Recuerda lo que eres, Akane Tendo, hija de Soun Tendo, descendiente de la miko Narami, que expulsó a la diosa Hell de este mundo.

A los ojos de Akane, Ranma ya no era su prometido, aquel crío inmaduro y bromista, inquieto y travieso; él ahora era el teniente Ranma Saotome de los Dragones Rojos. Su trato hacia ella estaba siendo tan estricto como el mismo con el que infundía respeto y temor a sus hombres del escuadrón. Ella sintió respeto y orgullo, al ver a su prometido como la imagen no de un niño, sino de un hombre fuerte y lleno de confianza, de palabras sabias que antes jamás podría haber siquiera imaginado en sus labios. Se irguió también corrigiendo su postura, abanicó la katana volviendo a cruzarla delante de su cuerpo. Sus ojos color miel se deslizaron por toda la superficie de la espada. La Katana Dragón, arma de la dinastía Saotome ahora en su poder, la cual infundía respeto recordando las cientos de historias en que su prometido le debía la vida a ese sable; y antiguo cuerpo del desaparecido K´Zun Fei, en memoria por quién trataba a esa espada con respeto y cariño. No podía perder, no ante sus dudas y sentimientos.

—Te vas a arrepentir, pervertido arrogante y de ego desmesurado —dijo. Una sonrisa coronaba su rostro, y sus ojos eran reflejo de una renovada fe.

—Eso lo veremos, niñita.

Akane fue la primera en atacar. Se dejó llevar por su fuerza interior; ya no había voces en su cabeza, no tenía dudas, el temor había desaparecido. El calor subía por su cuerpo sintiendo una nueva fuerza en sus extremidades. El moverse le fue más fácil. Con una gracia especial, aquella que sólo el superior balance y equilibrio, agilidad e instinto que el sexo bello poseía, su cuerpo se fue deslizando a base de giros y rápidos golpes de katana alrededor de su prometido. Cada vez que Ranma la bloqueaba, ella giraba en sentido contrario con su cuerpo buscando otra entrada. Golpe tras golpe, en que los aceros chispaban a la luz del día, Ranma fue retrocediendo, su brazo ya no podía con tanta facilidad detener los ataques mientras que Akane parecía danzar deslumbrando más que el sol por los suaves giros de su cuerpo, las inclinaciones de sus caderas, el rápido cruzar de sus piernas y el delicado pero no menos firme accionar de sus pies; y en cada uno de sus movimientos hipnóticos él fue perdiendo la noción de dónde se encontraba la katana. Los ojos del joven se clavaron en el cuerpo de la chica y su particular belleza. Ranma estaba extasiado con el vuelco que tuvo aquel entrenamiento; pensando en cómo, aún en algo tan horrendo como la batalla en la que sólo la fuerza, el dolor y el sudor eran los personajes dominantes, ella, su Akane, parecía embellecerlo con su actuar. Aún una batalla podría transformarse en algo hermoso cuando ella estaba luchando. Akane, concentrada, no se percataba de la forma de moverse de su propio cuerpo. Para ella era natural, no realizaba ningún esfuerzo extra o tenía alguna alevosía especial en sus acciones. Antes una chica torpe y llevada por su pasión descontrolada en la lucha o en las emociones que intentaba ocultar; ahora libre de expresarlas, también revelaba lo que realmente era en esencia y todavía ninguno sabía: poseyendo la gracia y la belleza, además de la fuerza y destreza de una antigua señora de la magia…

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Akane triunfante.

Ranma abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Cruzó apenas la espada Skirr de manera vertical con la punta hacia abajo, con el frío acero de la hoja rozando su pecho, en una muy mala posición de defensa; en un desesperado intento por bloquear la espada de Akane cuando ella se había arrojado en estocada. Y por pocos centímetros casi alcanzó su cuello. Ambos se quedaron congelados en aquella posición; Ranma, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás y su espada por delante; y Akane, con sus piernas juntas dobladas, inclinada casi de rodillas, con el brazo estirado hacia arriba en aquella estocada. Akane miró feliz la acción que había realizado, pero su sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro cuando vio que, a pesar de ser sólo un entrenamiento en que no creía haber actuado de manera especial, el gesto de Ranma era de exaltación. Lo descubrió pálido, había sido sorprendido en el desarrollo de una pelea. Una sonrisa de felicidad e ilusión se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, había atrapado limpiamente al gran Ranma Saotome en su propio juego, jamás lo había visto tan impactado; entonces, su rostro brilló con una coqueta y traviesa sonrisa.

Ranma recobró el dominio de sí, todavía repasando mentalmente cuando fue que perdió la vista de esa estocada. Sintió orgullo por Akane, pero al notar la expresión triunfal de la chica, sus ojos se entrecerraron con celo.

—Fue… un golpe de suerte.

—Sí, sí, como tú digas, Ranma —respondió Akane con picardía.

—Ahora verás...

El joven empujó la espada de regresó. Akane apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió la tremenda fuerza aplicada y su brazo retrocedió. Él levantó la Skirr para asestar un golpe. Akane, de rodillas todavía, se arrojó de espaldas al suelo y giró hacia atrás para evitar el ataque que dio contra la tierra.

—¡Hey! —reclamó la chica, al detenerse tras el giro y de rodillas en el suelo, ante lo que creía había sido un movimiento injusto.

—¡Es hora de practicar tu defensa!

Akane alzó la katana deteniendo un golpe vertical, luego uno horizontal, dos diagonales, estocada, horizontal de nuevo, y giró evitando otra embestida. Los ataques de Ranma parecían ir en serio; todos fuertes, si los bloqueaba la hoja de la katana vibraba con tal violencia traspasando el temblor al resto de su cuerpo; todos rápidos, si los evitaba apenas tenía tiempo de tragar una bocanada de aire pues venía un segundo y tercero, apretaba sus dientes, y después de una segunda serie de golpes podía expulsar el aire y volver a respirar. Ranma se lo estaba tomando demasiado serio. Tanta fue la presión a medida que retrocedía salvando cada ataque que olvidó por completo en dónde se encontraba y con quién estaba peleando; su instinto de supervivencia se activó, y como una guerrera intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas para protegerse a sí misma.

Ranma se sonrió, entre cada ataque que daba iba aumentando la velocidad y precisión de estos. Era como medir hasta dónde ella podría soportarlo antes de quebrarse. Cuando notó la mirada de Akane, que demostraba su total concentración, pensó que no tendría de nuevo esa oportunidad de exigirle el máximo bajo una condición de verdadero peligro. Tendría que arriesgarse, era emocionante llevarla al límite, y comenzó a sentirse adicto a ese sentimiento en que se mezclaban sus energías en una frenética y violenta danza.

—¡Eres demasiado lenta, das lástima, Akane!

El joven dio un corte horizontal, Akane se agachó. Entonces él retrocedió como una sombra varios metros, alzó una de sus manos cruzándola por delante de su cuerpo, cubriendo la expresión de su rostro; la mano resplandeció en una dorada luz y un anillo rúnico apareció frente a su palma. Akane abrió sus ojos asustada, eso ya no era un entrenamiento.

—_¡Luz... _—Ranma parecía decidido a todo. Akane sitió terror. ¿Estaba siendo atacada por Ranma, realmente atacada por él? El cuerpo de la chica se paralizó—... _del..._ —él se percató de esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse. Los futuros tiempos requerían que ella estuviese preparada para todo—_... alma!_

"¡Maldición, Akane, reacciona!", pensó desesperado y arrepentido al ejecutar su hechizo.

Ella vio el inicial resplandor del rayo de luz dorado formándose en la mano de su prometido, como un fulgor que lo llenó todo. Por un segundo sintió el frío del miedo que la aplastaba. Pero al siguiente recordó quién ella era, y que podría enfrentarse a lo que fuera... o intentarlo; pero no rendirse sin luchar. Sus manos dibujaron un círculo rúnico también de energía delante de sí, cruzándolas al final delante de su cuerpo a su voz firme y clara.

—_¡Defensa aurora!_

El rayo dorado chocó contra un escudo de energía invisible, pero al contacto con la energía del hechizo de Ranma, se vio como una barrera multicolor, abriéndose con la forma como de una compleja flor de cristal. El estruendo del choque fue tremendo. Ranma se quedó como una estatua con su brazo estirado; ahora, con su mente fría, espíritu apaciguado, y cuerpo libre del influjo de la adrenalina, se percató de lo que había hecho. El terror inundó su ser, su rostro palideció, dio un paso para correr en dirección del humo desesperado apunto de gritar el nombre de su prometida. Pero una esencia cálida, fuerte, enorme que lo parecía inundar todo detuvo su deseo como si chocase contra una pared invisible. Entonces, con un grito que sólo habría reconocido en la más fiera de las valquirias, Akane Tendo apareció del humo con la katana caída hacia uno de los lados casi deslizando la punta por la tierra, empuñada con ambas manos. Y ella con una mirada escalofriante que a Ranma lo hizo recordar los peores días del mes de su prometida.

Akane dio un salto con la katana en alto. Ranma, aún paralizado por el asombro, reaccionó muy tarde, y con un torpe movimiento intentó retroceder el cuerpo. Al caer, la punta de la katana cortó desde el cielo hasta el suelo terminando entre los pies de Ranma, alcanzó a rozar su frente desprendiendo la punta de un par de mechones. El joven reaccionó finalmente, y arrojó una recta estocada como contragolpe; sería fácil desarmarla, pensó, pues ya era hora de detener el combate antes que se les fuera de las manos. Pero Akane no pensaba de igual forma. Con una agilidad gatuna, la chica dio un salto recto hacia el cielo juntando sus piernas, Ranma la siguió con la mirada sin poder detener su propia espada. Todo muy lentamente ante sus ojos. La femenina silueta de la chica cubrió el sol, para caer estirando uno de sus pies, pisando la hoja de la recta Skirr que él había lanzado en una estocada. Y con la punta de su bota como si pesara menos que una pluma, se impulsó nuevamente, de una manera que Ranma creyó imposible dado que la superficie en la cual se ella se había apoyado era el filo de la espada misma. El saltó fue más alto de lo que él pudo prever. Ella, extendiendo su cuerpo, dio un acrobático giró invertido, con las piernas juntas hacia el cielo y la cabeza hacia abajo a dos metros por sobre la de Ranma que seguía sin poder cerrar los labios; a la vez que rotó en su mismo eje. Y cuando estuvo de cabeza justo sobre Ranma, extendió los brazos al terminar de conjurar un hechizo que había comenzado segundos antes murmurando entre labios.

—_¡Lluvia boreal!_

Sus manos al abrirse y revelar dos pequeños círculos rúnicos, desprendiendo un gran fogonazo de luz, que tomó la forma de pequeñas chispas cual copos de nieve dentro de la estela. Y con una endemoniada velocidad cayeron por toda el área alrededor de Ranma. El joven sólo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos, intentando comprender lo que sucedía, cuando se encontró en el centro de una serie de explosiones consecutivas que levantaron polvo y escombros por doquier.

Akane había caído en forma perfecta como una atleta olímpica del otro extremo, y se enderezó con lento orgullo todavía cegada por la ira que la había dominado. Pero cuando vio lo que había causado, sus labios temblaron y los dedos se abrieron dejando caer la katana, llevándose ambas manos al rostro en un gesto de desesperación, al borde de las lágrimas.

—No... ¡Ranma!

Y se quedó quieta, cuando vio el extremo de la hoja de la Skirr al lado de su rostro, cuando la gran espada dio dos suaves toques sobre su hombro por la parte plana de la hoja, con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de un juego simulando ser una sutil amenaza.

—Gané —se ufanó Ranma a espaldas de ella—. Akane, Akane, Akane, todavía te falta mucho. ¿O creías de verdad que yo caería por un ataque tan...?

Ella no lo dejó terminar y apartó bruscamente la Skirr con una mano. Y giró con la misma fuerza con que alzó la otra mano, dándole una fuerte bofetada que se sintió más dolorosa que todo el anterior entrenamiento, hasta hacer eco en la última habitación de la casa de la familia Tendo.

—¿P-Pero... A-Aka... A-Akane?

—¡Eso es lo que pienso de tu estúpido entrenamiento, eres un tonto, un grandísimo idiota!... —sus ojos se humedecieron aterrada por lo que había pasado—. ¡Te odio, Ranma, te odio!

Ranma estiró su mano para detenerla, pero recibió una segunda bofetada tan dolorosa como la anterior. Akane se fue con pasos rápidos al interior de la casa, y al abrir la puerta que unía la sala con el jardín, se cruzó con toda su familia que apareció en pijamas y bastante asustados por el escándalo.

—Pero hija, Akane, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Soun intrigado.

Ella no le respondió. Con la cabeza baja, y una actitud fría como el hielo, pasó de ellos y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. La familia completa: Soun Tendo, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka, Millia, Nina, Méril, Rashell, y también una somnolienta Iris que parecía bastante ausente arrastrando su peluche por el piso, giraron sus cabezas siguiendo a Akane hasta que desapareció, para después girarlas lentamente en dirección de un silencioso Ranma.

El joven Saotome se hallaba con la mano en la roja mejilla, de hombros caídos, con sus ropas sucias y maltratadas a la mitad del jardín entre cráteres y césped quemado, humo y algunos escombros.

—Juro que todo tiene una explicación...

.

..

Después del desayuno, tres chicos se hallaban sentados sobre el tejado de la casa de los Tendo, mirando el apacible paisaje de la tranquila ciudad.

—Fui un estúpido... —se quejó Ranma, con la cabeza inclinada.

—¡Geez! Sí que lo fuiste.

—Y bastante, amigo Ranma.

—Has superado tus límites.

—Fuiste más lejos de lo que debías.

—No, más que eso, es realmente la cosa más estúpida que has hecho en tu vida. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Méril?

—Lo dudo, han habido otras, pero... No, creo, Rashell, que tienes razón, esta vez sí ha sido algo estúpido, y...

—¡Silencio! —gritó Ranma. Méril y Rashell cerraron sus bocas, aunque parecían estar a punto de reírse—. No tienen porqué recalcarme tan bien lo que ya sé. Con amigo como ustedes...

—Bueno, cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Méril. Con ánimo conciliador—, y... bien... aunque pensándolo con un poco más calma, no es habitual llevar un entrenamiento al punto de aterrar a Akane, poner su vida en peligro y además, exponerte a ti mismo a ser lastimado por ella, lo que podría hacerla perder toda su confianza, y…

—¡Para, Méril!, que si sigues intentando animarlo lo terminarás llevando al suicidio. ¡Geez! —dijo Rashell.

—Eh... perdón.

—No es eso lo que me molesta —dijo Ranma, alzando el rostro y mirando las nubes pasar—. Por esto es que nunca quise entrenar a Akane, me conozco demasiado bien, sabía que no podría ser tan buen maestro como lo fue Belenus conmigo. Lo arruiné todo.

Rashell y Méril se miraron comprendiendo muy bien la situación. Quizás ya era hora de ser honestos con él y dejar de burlarse de su desdicha.

—Lo sabemos, Ranma, no tienes que explicarnos nada. ¡Geez!, sé perfectamente lo que se siente: tener miedo de no poder detenerte, saber que cuando tomas una espada te transformas en un demonio; porque aunque sea por buenas intenciones, siempre serás un demonio al final...

—Así es, Ranma —agregó Méril—, pero debes aprender a controlar ese miedo que tienes por perder el control. La señorita Akane también es una combatiente, ella entenderá que fue un accidente. Bueno, si se asustó un poco de verte tan agresivo es porque realmente no te ha visto en una batalla real, no directamente por lo menos...

Rashell se acercó a su amigo, y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Y, ante todo, Ranma, no temas que Akane te vea como a un demonio. No lo eres, y jamás lo serás para ella. Se asustó un poco, es cierto, quién no. Pero te aseguro que a la hora de la verdad tú nunca la lastimarías. Incluso, apuesto a que la provocaste para que ella te lastimara a ti. Amigo Ranma, eres un masoquista.

—Nadie nace sabiendo, tú no tienes experiencia como maestro. Y no creo que el señor Genma sea un buen ejemplo... Eh... me comprendes, ¿no?

Los tres se miraron un momento, y rieron de buena gana.

—Gracias, chicos, ustedes si son una ayuda… en raras ocasiones.

—¡Geez!, pues claro, deberías estar agradecido de tenerme como tu camarada, a alguien tan perfecto y sublime como yo —con energía rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Ranma remeciéndolo con sus frenéticos movimientos—. Y generoso, mira que no te estoy cobrando nada por mis consejos; además... ¿Qué? —Méril tiró de la camisa de Rashell interrumpiéndolo. Indicó con su dedo el borde del tejado. Rashell comprendió al instante—... ¡Recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer! Ya conoces a Nabiki, me mataría si no cumplo con sus recados.

—Mejor dicho te costará una fortuna...

—Algo así —mostró los dientes con una traviesa sonrisa.

El más joven de los einjergars desapareció dando un salto, seguido por su amigo cruzando el tejado hasta el siguiente, para después saltar a la calle como si fuese algo de todos los días. Ranma se quedó mirándolos hasta que se perdieron. Grandes camaradas tenía; sí, como no… a la primera oportunidad sabían desaparecer rápido dejándolo solo. Lanzó un suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ranma?

—A-Akane... —giró el rostro asustado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Akane, vistiendo ahora ropa sencilla otra vez, habitual de ese mundo mortal, se acercó sentándose al lado del joven ajustándose la falda con las manos. Ranma miró en la dirección contraria, con un gesto que mezclaba vergüenza y dolor.

—Ranma... Ranma —insistió inclinando un poco el rostro para buscarlo, cuando él más terco la evitó alejando la cabeza—, lo siento.

—¿Qué lo sientes? —reaccionó sorprendido, mirándola con brusquedad—. ¿Por qué? Tú no tienes nada que sentir, yo soy el que debería sentirlo. Por poco te hago daño, jamás debí perder el control de lo que hacía...

—Sí, pero...

—Fui un estúpido, ahora sé que nunca, maldición, nunca debería ponerte en esta clase de peligros.

—Escúchame...

—Yo debería protegerte, y mira. Antes lastimaba siempre tus sentimientos... Ahora lastimé tu cuerpo y casi fue peor... ¡Soy un idiota!... Y comprenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme, porque...

—¡¿Quieres callarte?!... —ante el grito de Akane, Ranma retrocedió el cuerpo guardando silencio. Y asustado únicamente la siguió con los ojos cuando ella volvió a enderezar la espalda recobrando ese aire de chica dulce y serena con que comenzó al principio—. Así está mejor. Ranma, escúchame bien, lo que tú hagas o no hagas durante los entrenamientos, está bien. Yo soy la que debe disculparse por... la forma en que te traté al final.

—Pero... Akane, yo no...

—No, Ranma, está bien. Sé que me asusté un poco, bueno... bastante —dejó escapar una tímida risilla—, pero soy una practicante de las artes marciales, como tú, y no me siento orgullosa de haber perdido el control de esa manera. Tú sólo querías presionarme un poco, pero yo reaccioné mal... No sólo fue miedo lo que me enfureció, fue la vergüenza por haber sentido ese miedo. Me sentí tan inútil como siempre, tan poco seria en lo que hacía por comportarme como una niña asustada que derramé toda esa frustración en ti. Fue injusto, lo siento.

Ranma no dijo nada, se quedó mirándola con una expresión tan extraña que ella se preocupó un poco.

—Tú no eres Akane... ¿Quién eres, impostora y dónde escondiste a mi violenta, irracional, inmadura y nada femenina Akane?

—¡Ranma!

—¡Es una broma, una broma! Abajo esos puños... Ahora sí eres la Akane que conozco.

—¿Qué conoces solamente?

—Bien... y que tanto amo. Pero no me hagas repetirlo, es vergonzoso.

Los dos se sonrieron, sus miradas se cruzaron con complicidad. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, sus labios se rozaron con suavidad, cerraron sus ojos...

—¡Mamá, mamá Akane...!, ¡Mamá!, ¿dónde estás? —se escuchó un grito proveniente desde el jardín.

—Iris... —murmuraron a la vez, todavía con los ojos a medio cerrar y sus labios separados por milímetros.

Akane se levantó sacudiendo su falda. Ranma se echó de espaldas recostando su cabeza en sus manos, dando un profundo suspiro de frustración. La chica se asomó por el borde del tejado.

—¡Iris, cariño, aquí estoy!

—¡Mamá Akane! —Iris alzó los brazos saludándola. Vestía una tierna jardinera y un sombrero para el sol—. ¿Vamos a ir al parque? ¡Me prometiste que iríamos ayer!, ¿verdad que sí vamos, mamá?

—Claro, cariño, ya bajo —respondió alegre. Entonces giró para dirigirse al amurrado de Ranma—. Y usted, señor, se asegurará de limpiar el desastre que dejó en el jardín.

—Pero, Akane...

—No. No puedes dejarlo todo tan desordenado y sucio.

—Pero Millia o Nina pueden arreglarlo todo con un simple chasquido de los dedos. ¿Para que esforzarme tanto?

—Ambas salieron muy temprano, dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer... —Akane se llevó un dedo índice a los labios en gesto de curiosidad. Pero luego reaccionó poniendo las manos en la cintura—. Así que no tienes opción, deja de ser tan perezoso y confiar tanto en la magia.

—Me odias, ¿verdad?, sí, eso es, es tu forma de vengarte por haber perdido.

—Sí, te odio y muchísimo —le respondió Akane, contradiciendo sus palabras con una amorosa sonrisa. Se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla que pilló desprevenido a su prometido. Y con una mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza, se dejó caer por el borde del tejado sosteniendo su falda con sus manos para que no se levantara, tocando el suelo del jardín con la punta de los pies como si fuera una liviana flor. En realidad, sí había mejorado bastante gracias a las rigurosas sesiones de entrenamiento a las que la sometía Ranma.

.

..

Kapsuo Saotome despertó esa mañana, como todas, muy de madrugada. Todavía las pesadillas del infierno de su antigua vida seguían atormentándolo durante las noches. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía la maldad, la depravación, la oscuridad y la muerte. Veía la sangre que comenzaba correr desde las paredes, escurrir y gotear del techo, juntándose en el piso como si estuviera de pie en una piscina roja y la sangre subía por sus botas, hundiéndolo en aroma pestilente, hasta terminar en sus propias manos. La tortura de la conciencia era un precio que debía pagar por su nueva vida. Pero no podía dejar de sufrir por la parte más escalofriante de sus sueños, cuando aparecía él mismo como un reflejo ante sus ojos, como un ser sin conciencia y dispuesto a matarlo: era Avari.

Se fue a la azotea del edificio. Era un hogar tranquilo, un pequeño complejo de departamentos en la zona céntrica de Nerima. Agradeció que su madre comprendiera que tras tantos años en los que fue criado y formado como un asesino en el mundo de Asgard, que su espíritu necesitara soledad para adaptarse a una nueva vida como mortal; y que necesitaba ante todo evitar cualquier roce con su hermanito menor para no terminar asesinándolo...

Al igual que un adicto debía evitar recaer en un vicio, él debía evitar todo contacto con las batallas y las espadas, o sus pesadillas aumentaban en lugar de desaparecer; aún así, siempre vivía en guardia. Disfrutó un segundo del frío aire que erizó el bello de sus brazos desnudos, pues sólo vestía un holgado pantalón de deportivo gris, una camiseta del mismo tono sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo, y zapatillas livianas. Su cabello, como siempre, desordenado y ondulado se lo tomaba a la altura de los hombros con su vieja cinta de tela plateada bordada con muchas runas, tan larga que sus puntas caían confundiéndose con su desordenada coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero no podía evitar dejar en libertad un par de mechones que caían por los costados de su rostro. Se dedicó un momento a observar la luz del alba que se dibujaba más allá de la ciudad. A sus pies, la vida de esa tumultuosa gente que ignoraba los grandes designios del universo, o las confrontaciones cósmicas que amenazaban sus apacibles vidas, le parecía divertido. Sonrió, pensando que quizás esta vida era como un sueño fugaz al compararla con los días de luchas y guerras sin fin, demonios y dioses, que no cesarían jamás en un lugar más allá del firmamento. Él no era humano, en parte, era descendiente de un dios. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir como un simple mortal?... A veces su espíritu en conflicto no era capaz de sentirse cómodo en ninguno de los dos mundos.

Estiró los brazos, separó un poco las piernas, y comenzó una serie de lentas y perfectas katas; moviendo cada brazo, cada dedo, cada parte de su cuerpo con una suavidad que escondía la verdadera fuerza que imprimía en sus músculos tensos, listos para saltar como un león agazapado ante su presa. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, aumentarlos y disminuirlos a voluntad. Podía sentir aún cada uno de sus cabellos por separado bailando al compás del viento. Abrió los ojos repentinamente.

—¡Oh! Por favor, no se moleste conmigo. Perdone por distraerle, continúe por favor.

La interrupción provino de una anciana que, como todas las mañanas, venía a regar y cuidar su colección de árboles bonsáis que apilaba en una pequeña repisa de tres hileras bajo un cobertizo en una de las esquinas de la azotea. El joven siempre se sorprendía de no poder percibir la presencia de aquella mujer, ¿sería por el sentimiento de paz que inspiraba? ¿Acaso él aprendió toda su vida a percibir sólo espíritus combativos, llenos de sed de sangre y odio? La paz, tan deseada, le era esquiva; ni siquiera podía percibirla estando tan cerca de ella.

La anciana se sonrió ignorando al joven, con cuidado se dispuso a regar los arbolitos, y a cuidar y podar cada uno de ellos.

—Falta un poco de este costado —dijo Kapsuo.

La anciana, sin dejar de sonreír, prestó atención a las palabras del joven que ahora se hallaba a su lado observando los bonsáis.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde, si eres tan amable, buen joven?

Kapsuo recibió las tijeras de podar, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, con una actitud de plena concentración, se dedicó a podar los pequeños árboles en miniatura. Lo hacía bastante bien, pensó la anciana, ese joven tenía un don con las plantas.

.

..

Cuando regresó a su departamento, encontró la puerta sin seguro. En vez de preocuparse, hizo un gesto de desagrado, giró el pomo y entró. Un exquisito aroma provenía desde la cocina. Era un departamento pequeño, pero no exento de comodidades; de un sólo ambiente, o sea que tanto la cama como los muebles de la sala se encontraban en una sola gran habitación. La cocida se separaba del resto del ambiente por el mesón que se cruzaba cortando el ambiente. Una persona se movía con acostumbrada soltura dentro de la cocina.

—¿Tú, de nuevo?

La chica saltó asustada por la repentina y brusca forma de saludarla. Respiró aliviada al ver quién era.

—¡Señor Kapsuo!, me ha dado un susto...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—El desayuno, por supuesto.

Ella le dio la espalda concentrándose en su tarea. Luego giró, poniendo en la mesa del mueble, una cocina estilo occidental, un plato con tostadas, algunas frutas picadas con delicadeza, un vaso de jugo, una taza de té, un plato con un aromático queso europeo, una fuente con mermelada y también habían panqueques recién preparados. Hizo un ademán de que comenzara, mientras regresó a seguir cocinando algo más.

Kapsuo, con un gesto de enfado, se sentó en un banquillo y comenzó a comer de manera metódica, sin siquiera mirarla. El silencio era molesto. Aún así ella no hablaba ni reclamaba, seguía tarareando alguna antigua melodía mientras se movía de un lado a otro cortando, probando, sazonando, y mirando el reloj para tomar el tiempo de su preparación.

—Te ruego perdones mi demora de hoy. Ranma y la señorita Akane se han llevado entrenando esta mañana y desordenaron todo. ¡Si vieras que desastre que causaron…!

Ella le siguió hablando de la familia, de los sucesos que ocurrían día tras día. También le mencionó los pequeños acontecimientos de la escuela y de la ciudad, y una que otra cosa referente al mundo de los dioses. Pero cada vez que iba a hablar sobre ella misma, siempre cambiaba de tema.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Kapsuo. Notando desde un principio esa manía por evitar hablar de ella.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. No entiendo porque dices tantas cosas y no hablas de ti misma.

—Yo... pensé que le molestaría, que querrías escuchar algo de interés y no cosas relacionadas conmigo. Después de todo, ya te molesta que esté aquí...

—No he dicho eso, tú no me molestas: yo no soy buena compañía —se echó un corte de queso a la boca, giró sobre su asiento y apoyando un codo en la mesa miró en otra dirección—. No deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo, yo sé cuidarme solo...

—Te lo debo, te debo mi vida... No, más que eso, mi razón para vivir. Antes de conocerte no sentía mucho entusiasmo por la vida, pero ahora...

—Ya te dije que no me debes nada, si te salvé fue por casualidad. Ahora vete, no quiero verte cerca de mí.

Ella se sintió lastimada por tales palabras, mas se repuso al instante. Abrió de golpe el refrigerador.

—¿Cuidarte solo, dices?... Una decena de comida congelada no es forma de cuidarse. Además, aunque sea una molestia para ti, es lo único en que puedo ayudarte... —guardó un repentino silencio. Se llevó una mano al pecho, siempre dándole la espalda al joven para que no la viera. Entonces regresó a su tarea con mayor afán. Preparó una pequeña caja en la que puso el almuerzo y lo envolvió con un paño haciendo una delicada amarra con las puntas—. Es tu almuerzo para hoy, no me gusta que comas esas cosas preparadas en los casinos de la preparatoria. Y te conozco bien, sé que no comerías nada hasta la noche únicamente por no tratar con otras personas. Mejor llévate esto. También, si crees que soy un estorbo... no te molestaré más, es la mejor forma de ayudarte, creo...

Kapsuo arqueó una ceja en un gesto de extrañeza. Ella inclinó su rostro, se despojó de su delantal, y con paso ligero abandonó el departamento. El joven se quedó largo rato mirando aquella pequeña caja de almuerzo. Miró la hora, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con un atuendo más formal, tomó sus cosas, y partió rumbo a su trabajo. Tendría un día demasiado ocupado, pero no dejaba de sentirse incómodo... ¿Culpabilidad?, tal vez.

.

..

En las sombras, la luz azulada proveniente de una circular fuente de agua de dos metros de diámetro era lo único que se podía apreciar. Alrededor de la fuente a través del piso de bloques irregulares, con formas diagonales y rectas, líneas de luz azulada se sobresalían de entre las coyunturas del piso, formando a gran escala un complejo círculo mágico y runas. Los muros, columnas con diseños también irregulares de cortes geométricos y adornados con esferas de cristal, se perdían en la infinita oscuridad del cielo. El eco de los pasos retumbó por toda la sala; pasos duros, secos y cortos. Finalmente la silueta, cubierta por una capa negra y capucha amplia, se acercó al borde de la fuente pisando las líneas luminosas del suelo, las cuales destellaron y se ondularon de forma particular al contacto con sus pies como si en realidad la roca fuera una imagen sobre el agua. Alzó una mano de debajo de la capa, mano pequeña, blanca, de líneas delicadas, con un brazalete en su muñeca que parecía ser una pequeña cadena de la cual colgaba un diamante en el extremo. Movió la mano por encima de la fuente, la luz azulada aumentó, para después disminuir de golpe. El agua dejó de moverse, como si se cristalizara, tan lisa como un espejo; luego, en la misma fuente aparecieron imágenes de una gran isla, después las de una ciudad, de las calles y sus habitantes riendo junto a sus familias. Dejó escapar un quejido de molestia. Ahora, con ambas manos fuera de la capa, tomó el diamante que colgaba de su brazalete con una mano haciéndose un leve corte en la palma de la otra. Una delgada línea de sangre surcó su palma y una gota cayó sobre las aguas. La luz azulada se volvió roja, las imágenes cambiaron con brusquedad y se enfocaron en una pequeña plaza, dentro de un sector más calmado, en el extremo noroeste de la densa ciudad.

.

..

Iris corrió adelantándose. Había llamado su atención un grupo de mimos que realizaban su acto en la plaza. Akane, con ese cariño que la había envuelto desde que conoció a la pequeña, la seguía con pasos presurosos, aunque no sin poder evitar el cansancio de tratar con una niña tan enérgica.

—¡Akane!, por aquí.

Ella miró hacia un lado buscando quién la había llamado. La plaza se encontraba bastante concurrida por encontrarse en la zona céntrica y comercial del barrio de Nerima, y también por ser una agradable tarde de día domingo. La voz provenía de un pequeño carro, un puesto de okonomiyakis atendido por una conocida amiga de la familia. Ukyo terminó de atender a un cliente, y con una gran sonrisa se dedicó a recibir a Akane e Iris que ya se habían acercado a su puesto.

—Ukyo, ¿trabajando, hoy?

—Pues claro, Akane, no puedo perder una oportunidad como ésta... ¡Konatsu!, ¿qué haces allí? Ven a saludar.

Konatsu, el ninja Kunoichi, se encontraba con una amarga sonrisa de resignación. Aunque tenía su traje ninja, éste en ese día era exagerado de colores brillantes y vistosos, especialmente por el nombre del restaurante "Uchan" bordado en su espalda en vivos colores fluorescentes. Cargaba una bandeja en la que ofrecía productos de muestra a los clientes y estaba obligado a recitar la última idea de Ukyo, una pegajosa y vergonzosa tonada comercial.

—Señorita Akane, pequeña Iris, que placer verlas hoy.

—Konatsu, ¿mucho trabajo?

—No, para nada, señorita Akane, ha sido un día muy ligero y creo que no estoy dando un buen ejemplo. Me avergüenza confesar que por ser domingo, hoy me levanté tardísimo a eso de las cinco de la mañana para prepararlo todo, calentar el agua para el baño matutino de la señora Ukyo, y también llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Y ahora estoy haciendo algo de publicidad, dentro de poco me tocará limpiar el carro, después haré limpieza al local para abrir mañana. ¡Y los pedidos!, olvidaba los pedidos de los proveedores... Me he vuelto muy descuidado, soy una verdadera carga para la señora Ukyo.

—Y si tienes tanto tiempo libre como para conversar —dijo Ukyo, un poco avergonzada ante las acusadoras miradas de la madre adoptiva y su hija—. ¿Qué esperas para continuar? Mira, allí hay clientes, ve a ofrecerles algo, rápido.

—¡Cómo usted ordene, señora Ukyo!

Tanto Akane como Iris se miraron entre sí sin decir nada. Pero sus gestos, sin la necesidad de hablar, expresaban un claro "pobre".

—Iris, ¿quieres uno?

—Sí, Ukyo...

—Iris, esa no es forma de dirigirte a tus mayores —la reprendió Akane.

—Ah... —la niña sacó la lengua intentando mostrarse arrepentida—. Sí quiero uno, tía Ukyo.

—¿Tía?... Haces que me sienta una anciana.

—Te queda bastante bien —rió Akane.

—Cuidado, mira quién habla —contraatacó—, "mamá".

—¡Hey!

Ambas rieron. Iris se sentó en la banca a un costado del carro para servirse a gusto su okonomiyaki mientras las chicas charlaban. Se contaban muchas cosas, sobre sus proyectos, familias, y la curiosidad de Ukyo por saber más sobre el otro mundo, sus encantos y peligros.

—¿Y, Akane, cuándo será el matrimonio?

—¿M-Matrimonio?...

—Pero claro, cariño, no me vengas con que todavía te avergüenza pensar en ello, tras tantos intentos, ¿eh? —rió—, ¡por favor, si hasta ya tienen una hija!

—¡Ya basta!

—Que fácil es hacerte sonrojar, ¿no, Akane?

Akane se sonrió a pesar de su turbación. Respiró profundamente.

—Gracias, Ukyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por seguir siendo tan buena amiga a pesar de lo sucedido.

Ella se quedó mirándola con un aire de emoción. Era verdad, Ukyo había aceptado bastante bien la idea que Ranma amaba a Akane; en realidad, siempre lo había sabido. Desde que ese par de tontos habían aclarado su situación, ella se había comportado como la mejor de las amigas; inclusive, estando en ocasiones más del lado de Akane que de Ranma en las discusiones de pareja, como si se hubieran conocido de toda una vida.

—Está bien, no me lo agradezcas tanto, que al primer descuido te quito a Ranma—le cerró un ojo.

—No te atreverías...

—¿Quieres apostar?

Se miraron con un gesto de desafío... y otra vez estallaron en risas. Iris no decía nada, aunque no comprendía muy bien de que hablaban se sentía feliz porque ya iba por el tercer okonomiyaki que su tía le había regalado en su distracción.

.

..

Bajó su mano lentamente escondiéndola bajo la capa. Por debajo del borde de la capucha, sus rojos y pequeños labios dibujaron una sonrisa al principio suave y dulce, pero después deformada en una aterradora mueca demencial.

.

..

Akane se quedó en silencio repentinamente. Se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío a pesar de encontrarse en pleno verano, y miró inquieta en todas direcciones como si esperara a que sucediera alguna cosa.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Yo... no lo sé, de pronto me sentí... extraña.

—¿No estarás pescando un resfrío, cariño?

—No... no estoy muy segura.

Lo que Akane no quería confesarle, era que la sensación que percibió en su corazón se debía a razones más lejanas que Ukyo no comprendería. Era magia, pura magia, escabrosa, lúgubre que la hacía temblar; pero por alguna razón, a diferencia de la oscuridad que representaba Hel y sus demonios, ésta le era tanto desconocida como a la vez desconcertantemente familiar. Oscuro y atractivo, casi como si lo hubiese sentido siempre. Asustada sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la oscuridad se hizo tan fuerte, intensa, tanto que imaginó que un ejército completo de seres de los abismos aparecería en cualquier segundo en esa plaza.

—¡Ukyo, es peligroso aquí, tú…! ¿Ukyo?... ¿Iris…?

Akane se levantó de la banca de un salto. Estaba asustada. A su lado Ukyo parecía congelada en el tiempo, paralizada, bajo una luz azulada que lo cubría todo y que opacó todos los otros colores. A su otro lado Iris se veía igual, todavía mascando un trozo de okonomiyaki que tenía entre sus manos. Dio una rápida mirada a todo el parque. Los ancianos, jóvenes, niños, parejas, oficiales de policía, oficinistas, vehículos en las calles de alrededor, aves, ardillas en las ramas, un globo que escapó de las manos de un bebé que parecía haber llorado en ese instante; todo se había paralizado como en una fotografía, congelados bajo la extraña luz. Su miedo llegó a extremos insospechados cuando vio a las hojas de los árboles que se habían desprendido también paralizadas en pleno aire. Dio unos pasos confundida, quiso gritar, pero sintió que una fuerza aplastante la detuvo, una sensación tan voraz que la dejó sin aliento.

En el centro del parque una sombra emergió como si se hubiera abanicado una cortina, apareciendo una persona cubierta completamente por una capa negra que arrastraba por el suelo, adornada solo con un broche de plata cruzado por delante del cuerpo y cerrado como un collar alrededor de los hombros en torno a la capucha. Akane ya no podía controlar su temor, la fuente de aquella oscuridad era esa persona. ¿Sería Hel? No, no era ella. ¿Alguna otra diosa oscura? No sobraban en Asgard las que tuvieran tal energía, y ésta le supo desconocido a su alma aunque seguía sin poder comprender la nostalgia que la invadía. ¿Sería otro dios, por qué ahora?

—¿Quién eres tú?

La figura no respondió.

—¿Qué le has hecho a los demás?... ¡Respóndeme!

Una suave risa se escuchó desde las profundidades de la capa.

—¿No me reconoces, pequeña? —dijo. Levantó sus manos lentamente, manos blancas y suaves, y dejó caer la capucha hacia atrás. Lo que reveló dejó sorprendida a la menor de las chicas Tendo. Era una simple niña, poco mayor que Akane, y se parecía sorprendentemente a ella, pero con la diferencia en que algunos de sus rasgos parecían ser más duros y fría su expresión. Su larga cabellera negra azulada se perdía por debajo del borde de la capa, sus ojos color miel eran profundos, casi asfixiantes y sus labios se encontraban teñidos por un fuerte carmesí como la sangre—. Eres tan ignorante... ¿ni siquiera puedes imaginar qué es lo que he hecho?

Akane miró en ambas direcciones, la imagen tan dulce y a la vez escalofriante de esa persona la tenía asustada. Pero había algo familiar más allá del sorprendente parecido, era una voz dentro de su alma que trataba de advertirla, pero que ella no podía interpretar.

—¿Usaste magia?

—Eres muy intuitiva, pequeña —respondió con sarcasmo. No sólo se parecía a ella físicamente, sino también en su voz, pero ligeramente con un tono más bajo y burlesco, cargado de arrogancia.

—¿Has paralizado el tiempo con magia?

Ella se rió presionando los labios contra una de sus pequeñas manos e inclinando recatadamente el rostro. Con el gesto de una madre que se sonríe ante la ignorancia e inocencia de uno de sus hijos.

—El tiempo es una serie de estados consecutivos que se encadenan entre sí. Si bien cada universo posee un sistema propio, no puede ser subdividido; sino más bien es una única unidad suspendida en el vacío. Si deseas paralizar el tiempo en este lugar, tendrías que hacerlo en todo este sistema o universo como tú podrías entenderlo... Es algo imposible, por ahora, aún para mí —su respuesta, cerrando los ojos al final en un gesto de orgullo que a Akane se le hizo familiar, causó una mirada de total confusión en ella. Pero la misteriosa joven mujer, sin prestarle atención, continuó—. No, mi niña, lo que he hecho es mucho más sencillo y a la vez ingenioso, fue sacarnos a ambas de la opresión del tiempo.

—¿Fuera de la línea del tiempo, se puede hacer eso?

—Sí, como te decía, pequeña, si me prestabas atención: el universo es una unidad de tiempo independiente de otros universos. El vacío existe entre los universos y no posee tiempo. Lo que he hecho es crear una burbuja, una pequeña dimensión entre este universo y el vacío. Así pareciera que estuviéramos separados del tiempo de este universo. Y en el vacío el tiempo no existe, no transcurre, no va para adelante ni para atrás. Por ello, es que pareciera que se ha detenido en tu mundo, cuando en realidad somos nosotras las que nos hemos apartado moviéndonos a una velocidad distinta. Es una técnica un poco peligrosa si no dominas la ciencia del vacío, que es superior a la ciencia de la creación, y podrías extraviarte para siempre en el ginnugagap... Oh, veo que tu espíritu se excita ante el conocimiento y el poder de la magia, ¡me emociona saber que esa parte la sangre no se ha diluido del todo hasta perder su genialidad!

Akane abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Recordó la situación en que se encontraba.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! No me importan tus explicaciones. ¿Quién eres tú, qué deseas de mí?

—Mi pequeña, eres tan impaciente... ¿No es lógico qué es lo que deseo ante la situación en la que nos encontramos? —alzó una mano. Akane sintió un suave jalón en su cuello, era la fina cadena de la que colgaba la piedra púrpura de atrayente resplandor que Ranma había traído del otro mundo, tiempo atrás, cuando consiguió regresar la primera vez de ese peligroso mundo llamado Asgard al inicio de sus aventuras. La piedra se había deslizado de debajo de su blusa y ahora se tensaba en el aire llamada por aquella extraña mujer como si una fuerza invisible tirara suavemente de ella. Akane reaccionó con violencia, tomó la joya entre sus manos presionándola contra su pecho, rompiendo aquella energía.

—No sé qué quieres ni quién eres, pero esta piedra es un regalo de Ranma, un regalo que nos lo dio a Iris y a mí. No te la daré... no sin conocer tus motivos primero.

Ella se mostró desconcertada ante la reacción de Akane. Se sonrió.

—Eres impulsiva. No, pequeña, no temas de mí, no soy tu enemiga. Sólo soy una antigua conocida que ha querido visitar a su familia. ¿Sabes realmente quién eres, de dónde provienes? ¿Te han dicho quién era la diosa Vanir de la cuál heredaste la sangre del reino de luz?... No, no te lo han dicho, ¿verdad? Es lógico, si ellos supieran de quién es tu sangre, tú y toda tu familia estaría muerta en manos de sus sanguinarias manos. ¡Son todos ellos unos infelices!

La mujer tuvo un acceso de ira, su rostro se desfiguró, una fuerza tremenda expulsó a través de ondas de oscura energía que la rodearon esparciéndose por todo el suelo.

—¡Detente, detente por favor, detente ya! —gritó Akane. Percibió el gran peligro y la fuerza de aquella esencia oscura. Tuvo miedo por Iris, Ukyo y las personas en la plaza.

—¡Eres ignorante de todo! Te ocultaron la verdad, toda la verdad sobre mí... No, pequeña, no, yo he de protegerte. Ellos no volverán a tocar un solo cabello de mi cabeza, ni una sola gota de mi sangre... ¡Ellos no te harán daño, no de nuevo! —dijo. Su voz se entenebreció, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se oscurecieron, la tierra vibró a sus pies. Alzó un brazo en alto y Akane sintió como si el alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo seguido por un intenso dolor. Y después el sopor. Todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos.

.

..

Ukyo insistió con su advertencia, al notar lo pálida que su amiga se encontraba.

—Si no te sientes bien, deberías regresar a casa... ¿Akane? —Ukyo parpadeó confundida, Akane había desaparecido frente a sus ojos—. ¿Akane, dónde te metiste? —comenzó a llamarla, pero ella no se veía por ninguna parte. No necesitaba ningún presentimiento para saber que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

A su lado, Iris se quedó muda, ya no seguía comiendo.

—Magia... hay magia que da miedo —murmuró la pequeña asustada. Esas simples palabras terminaron por convencer a Ukyo del peligro. "Magia", conocía la palabra, pero la temía tanto como la nueva vida de problemas que Ranma había traído de su viaje por ese otro mundo. Llamó a gritos a Konatsu, cerraría el puesto, tendría que ir a casa de los Tendo, debía informarle a Ranma. No acababa de tomar aquella decisión, cuando un viento recio sopló del este con una fuerza inusitada que azotó a los árboles con violencia. Nubes negras llegaron con rapidez y cubrieron los cielos en el horizonte. Las personas, atemorizadas ante tal evento, regresaron a sus hogares temiendo a una tormenta repentina, aunque discutían entre sí que no había habido anuncio de ello. Pero la violencia del viento, el zumbido como el grito de una bestia peligrosa, los tejados resonando y papeles girando por el suelo, y las nubes arremolinándose y formando una muralla negra que parecía acercarse a la ciudad con una terrible amenaza, junto con la desaparición de Akane; nada de eso era una buena señal para Ukyo que tomó con firmeza a Iris en sus brazos.

.

..

**CONTINUARÁ**

..

.

..

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Antes de leer esta historia, les advertí y asumí que ya están al día con la lectura oficial de Ragnarok. De no ser así, y aunque creo que de no haberlo hecho no deben haber entendido nada de lo leído hasta ahora, o no notarán las terribles diferencias entre ambas versiones, insistiré en hacerlo.

**¡Cuidado, desde aquí en adelante puede haber adelantos descarados de lo que sucede en Ragnarok hasta los últimos capítulos!** Así que les pido encarecidamente que si no quieren arruinar sorpresas y todavía no acaban de leer Rag, tengan la precaución de saltarse estas notas hasta más adelante.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, les podré comentar abiertamente las diferencias que existen hasta ahora entre este "oneshot" (bien entre comillas lo de "oneshot", porque ahora está cortado en pequeños trocitos con una espada a lo salvaje mientras escuchaba rock pesado de fondo), y la trama oficial del fic Ragnarok.

Les decía al principio que esta obra fue creada a inicios de Ragnarok, por tanto muchos conceptos de la misma no se aplican aquí. De hecho, originalmente iba a ser creada entre ambas sagas y sería canon de este mundo ficticio; pero por tiempo terminó saliendo después de iniciar Ragnarok y se tornó alternativa. Heredero del Cielo y la Tierra 1 fue la publicada finalmente entre ambas sagas de manera oficial como un paso intermedio, el día en que las estrené por primera vez.

**Comencemos con las diferencias: **pues, en primer lugar, en esta historia se asume que **Akane no ha sido nunca alumna de la dama Freya**, o no al nivel de lo que fue en el Ragnarok oficial. Y su entrenamiento en espadas, como habrán visto, está a cargo de Ranma. Ya sabemos que en el Ragnarok oficial y tras dolorosos sucesos, Akane es mucho más madura, fuerte, mesurada y diestra. Pues su entrenamiento en espadas corrió a cargo de Belenus; que entre nosotros es mucho mejor y más experto tutor que Ranma. Además que el capitán de los Dragones Rojos, en Ragnarok, entrenó a Akane de la misma manera que hizo con Ranma, y la chica ya tenía conocimientos previos de kendo. Me gusta asumir inspirado en el manga para los fics de acción, que el dominio de kendo de Akane es muy superior de los que posee Ranma. (Sabemos que en el manga hay un ejemplo de cómo Akane en kendo estaba al nivel de enfrentarse a Kuno, cuando éste no sabía que era ella su rival, por tanto no se había contenido)

Además, aprovecho en contarles, que una vez leía una entrevista a un maestro de kendo japonés, y cómo el alababa en la historia a las casi desconocidas _Ronin_ mujeres (samuráis vagabundos que vivían de la espada durante cierta época del Japón feudal). Él contaba en base a la historia y su experiencia, que una mujer entrenada con espada era más diestra y peligrosa que un hombre, poseían ventajas por su equilibrio y coordinación; y confesaba que temía enfrentarse a una mujer que fuera maestra en kendo.

Otro detalle muy importante, es que este "oneshot" fue el que me dio la idea de crear la trama en torno a la importante Vanir "Heid Baladi". De tal manera, que en esta trama Akane no sabe que es también una descendiente de los dioses Vanir, como Ranma. De hecho, de eso se trata un poco esta historia al final, si la recuerdan quienes la leyeron por primera vez y saben qué tanto de ella usé para el fic Ragnarok oficial. Lo que hice en el Ragnarok oficial fue repetir un poco esta revelación y darle gran importancia.

Una diferencia más por hoy es que asumiremos en este "oneshot" (ya, no me regañen, sé que ya no es más un oneshot), es que Kapsuo y Millia no llegaron a conocerse de la manera en que lo hicieron en Heredero 2. Esto es algo un poco nuboso aquí en esta historia. Pues cuando la escribí tenía en mente esa futura saga ambientada en París. Pero el resultado final fue mucho más profundo de lo que se intuía cuando escribí _La condena eterna del amor_. Siendo que en esta historia la relación entre ellos todavía está en una etapa de atracción no confesada, aunque mutua. Mientras que en el Ragnarok oficial, como ya todos sabemos y no me preocuparé de no decirlo porque asumo que todos lo leyeron ya, vemos que Millia se encuentra esperando un hijo de Kapsuo tras los sucesos emocionantes vividos en París durante Heredero 2.

Al final la terminé editando un poco aunque me prometí que no lo haría, pero sólo en cuestiones de formato y un poco de estilo; odio como escribía antes y había pasajes que me eran imperdonables dejarlos así. Repito también que las personalidades no están tan bien maduras como en el Ragnarok oficial. Y me duele el estómago al ver las cosas que antes escribía. Tanto Rashell como Méril son muy débiles en comparación a sus contrapartes ahora oficiales, y sus diálogos genéricos y poco creativos; en ese entonces todavía no les encontraba su propia chispa. Carecen de sus interesantes diálogos o trasfondos que luego pude con suerte describir. En fin, debo aceptar que eso se dio con el tiempo en la otra obra.

Y todo es más infantil en esta trama, no alcanza los niveles de madurez y de crudeza de Ragnarok. Es otro detalle que he notado al releerla. Pero sí, igual la edité un poco, no soporté dejarla igual.

¿Qué edité más profundamente? Creo que mucho va en la presentación y diálogos de "ese personaje", cambiando el personaje original de este "oneshot", que era muy cliché y sin gracia propia, para hacerla más parecida a la que aparece en el Ragnarok actual. También a Akane, al principio, cambié completamente su vestuario. De ese vestidito fanservice que tanto escribía sin vergüenza en la época de Crónicas, a su traje de aventurera más complejo que publiqué en la nueva Ragnarok. A pesar que esto se contradice, ya que su traje en Ragnarok era un vestuario Vanir, perteneciente a una antigua orden de hechiceras; mientras que en este oneshot Akane todavía no sabe que es descendiente de los dioses Vanir al igual que Ranma. ¿Notan la contradicción? En fin, espero me perdonen, pasen estos detalles por alto y disfruten de la historia que seguirá llegando a lo largo de este mes. Uno muy especial para los miembros de _Fantasy Fics Estudios._

Ah, y estén atentos. Desde este capítulo ya deslicé algunas pistas, muy pero muy sutiles, de los conceptos y secretos que podría revelar en la siguiente saga final. De hecho, lo que dije en este capítulo, por allí entre líneas y, como pista, relacionado a la personalidad de un personaje; es algo que también mencioné sutilmente en Ragnarok. Pero es tan pequeño que asumo nadie podrá verlo hasta que la verdad sea descubierta.

De ustedes,

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_

_Cronista de Idavollr._


	3. Cocinando con Iris

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok es un fic inspirado en Ranma ½ escrito por Noham Theonaus. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro, sino con el afán de divertirse.

.

* * *

.

_**Aclaración de Noham Theonaus:**_

.

Este pequeño fic **no lo escribí yo**, sino que muchos años atrás **fue creado por una gran amiga y genial escritora de fanfictions**, también conocida administradora del desaparecido sitio Elportal fics, **Danae**.

Ella siempre fue una gran colega muy activa, y cuando, años atrás, le comenté el proyecto de **La condena eterna del amor**, ella siempre estuvo allí para apoyarme y darme mucho ánimo, además de corregir algunas partes a medida que lo avanzaba. En ese tiempo dentro del formato de **Crónicas de Asgard** me había acostumbrado a dar un pequeño descanso con comentarios a la mitad de los largos episodios, como intermedios. De la misma manera iba a crear un pequeño intermedio para ese enorme oneshot que llegó a tener poco menos de doscientas páginas.

Pues no recuerdo ya, con los años, si yo se lo pedí o ella me lo ofreció, o ambas; pero el resultado fue que Danae escribió un divertido fic inspirado en el mundo de **Crónicas**, con el fin de ser utilizado como intermedio de **La condena**. Pues si volvía a publicar este oneshot, ¿por qué no volver a honrarla a ella también subiendo ese corto fic? Sé que siempre he dicho que los fics se suben únicamente con la autorización de sus respectivos autores, pero éste y otros fics más son muy especiales, pues **fueron un regalo hacia mi persona** que Danae y tantos otros increíbles amigos escribieron para celebrar el mundo de **Asgard** en sus distintas fechas especiales durante tantos años.

Por esto, es que me siento en libertad de publicar el texto originalmente escrito por ella, y recuerden, este texto fue creado para ser **un intermedio** de descanso dentro de **La condena eterna del amor**. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, tan lleno de nostalgia, al volverlo a leer tras muchos años.

Y tal como les decía, otros fics me fueron regalados y dedicados al **universo de Crónicas de Asgard**. Para mí siempre ha sido un gran honor y motivo de orgullo que tan buenos escritores hayan creado historias en torno a un pequeño mundo que un día imaginé. Así que con todo el respeto y honra merecida a esos autores, es que he querido también recordarlos en este el mes de aniversario de **Crónicas**.

Ahora, con ustedes, el primero de los fics sobre Crónicas de Asgard no escritos por mí, sino que escrito por la talentosa **Danae**.

.

* * *

.

.

..

.

_**Un fic originalmente creado como intermedio para "La condena eterna del amor".**_

.

..

.

**Cocinando con Iris**

.

..

.

_**Un fic escrito por Danae**_

.

..

.

—Muy bien, Iris ¿Lo tenemos todo listo? —preguntó Akane mientras miraba a su alrededor, con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

—¡Sí, mamá! —Iris, no menos ansiosa que Akane, parecía resplandecer tanto como la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—¿Estamos listas?

—¡Aún no, mamá!

—¿Y qué nos falta?

—¡Delantales!

Akane e Iris, ambas paradas en medio de la cocina del complejo Tendo, sujetaron los tirantes de sus respectivos delantales, idénticos en todo sentido a excepción del tamaño y los ataron alrededor de su cintura, intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron complacidas.

—Bien, Iris. ¡Escuela todo se vale de preparación de torta de chocolate!

—¡Sí!

Akane empezó a leer la primera línea del libro de cocina que tenía abierto.

—A ver, Iris, vamos a preparar la mejor torta de chocolate que haya habido en la historia y cuando todos regresen a casa se pelearan por comer un pedazo —exclamó Akane mientras repasaba la primera hoja del libro de cocina que tenía abierto —tu tía Kasumi siempre tiene de todo en la cocina así que no creo que nos falte nada.

—Sí, mamá... y papá Ranma también comerá y no tendrá que salir corriendo todo verde al baño —una gota se formó en la frente Akane al escuchar las palabras de la niña.

—Sí, Iris, tu papá Ranma también comerá... por su propio bien y ahora, cariño, ¡Empecemos! —Akane tomó un cucharón de encima del repostero, siendo imitada por Iris. Ambas levantaron las mangas de sus ropas y empuñaron el cucharón.

—Emmm... mamá... ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? —Iris, hablando entre dientes, tratando de mantener su brillante sonrisa, permanecía en la misma pose de Akane, pero ya su brazo temblaba por el peso del cucharón que sostenía.

—Je, je, je... como dije... ¡Empecemos! —Akane bajó el brazo disimuladamente mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo —A ver, aquí dice que necesitamos harina... ¿Dónde estará la harina? Harina... harina... mmm... ¡Aquí esta! Sin preparar... o preparada... ¿Qué dices, Iris?

Iris se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que si ya está preparada la torta saldrá más rápido, ¿no?

—¡Ésa es mi niña!

Dos horas después...

—¡Al fin!

Akane e Iris sonrieron mientras cerraban la puerta del horno. Sus impecables mandiles ahora estaban cubiertos de manchas de diferentes colores y formas pero la sonrisa en sus rostros demostraba su satisfacción.

—No fue muy difícil. ¿Verdad, cariño?

—Claro que no, mamá... excepto cuando esa cosa saltó del tazón ¡Qué bueno que ya sepas hacer algo de magia! Me estaba asustando.

—Corazón, será mejor que no le digamos a nadie de esa cosa... y que nos pongamos a limpiar un poco... —Akane observó los alrededores de la siempre pulcra cocina, las paredes ahora manchadas con diferentes sustancias y el techo donde una gran mancha negra resaltaba.

—Será difícil que no vean eso —Iris señaló hacia la gran mancha negra —Se quemó un poco el techo con la magia, mami, aunque la cosa desapareció... ¡Me gustaron las luces!

—Bueno, Iris, tal vez usamos demasiada pimienta... pero eso le dará más sabor.

—Tal vez fueron esas bolitas amarillas que le echamos. ¡Pero se veían muy bonitas!

—¿Sería el ajo? Naaaaaaa si ajo se le echa a todo... en fin, mejor nos ponemos a ordenar de una vez antes de que tu tía Kasumi regrese de...

—Mamá... —interrumpió Iris a Akane que ya se dirigía a coger una escoba —. ¿Es normal que la masa se salga del horno?

—¿Cómo?

—Eso... —Iris señaló hacia el horno del cual salía una masa de color marrón en grandes cantidades, desprendiendo burbujas...

—Mami... eso huele muy feo

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Muévete, Iris! —Akane tomó rápidamente a Iris entre sus brazos antes de que la "masa" pudiera alcanzarla y la alejó del horno —. ¡Quédate atrás, Iris!

—Mamá... ¡está creciendo!

Akane cogió la escoba y empezó a golpear la masa con ella, pedazos empezaron a volar por doquier mientras atacaba despiadadamente a la masa obligándola a retroceder.

—Rápido, Iris, ¡ayúdame!

Akane se lanzó contra la puerta del horno, confinando la masa en su interior y lo prendió al máximo fuego, Iris también apoyó las manos contra la puerta, ayudando a Akane. Violentos empujones las hacían retroceder levemente pero nunca lo suficiente para ocasionar alguna abertura, después de unos cuantos minutos los empujones se hicieron más débiles hasta cesar por completo, ambas chicas lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Creo que lo logramos, mamá

—Sí, parece que sí.

Akane e Iris se separaron del horno pero siempre atentas a cualquier ataque sorpresa, luego de unos minutos de no escuchar nada Akane se acercó y abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto en su interior una maza chamuscada que aún lanzaba algunas burbujas.

Akane cerró la puerta de inmediato, un olor indefinido esparciéndose por el ambiente, Iris cubrió su nariz con sus manitas mientras un gesto de desagrado se atisbaba en su rostro.

—Iris, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, mamá, pero no creo que nuestra torta este bien.

Akane sólo suspiró derrotada —Sí... supongo que le pusimos demasiada levadura, cariño.

—¿Y ahora, mamá? Ya no tenemos torta...

—Eso no es problema, cariño, apenas venga Ranma le diremos que nos lleve a comer.

La carita infantil de Iris se iluminó mientras empezaba a saltar en medio de la cocina.

—¿De verdad crees que nos lleve, mamá?

—¡Claro que sí! Y ahora mejor arreglamos un poco este desorden...

.

..

Cuando Ranma regresó se encontró con las dos mujeres de su vida durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón.

—Las encontré así y me dio mucha pena levantarlas.

Kasumi sonrió dulcemente ante la vista de su hermana y su adquirida sobrina. Akane con Iris en el regazo eran el retrato perfecto de madre e hija.

—Akane se parece mucho a mamá, Ranma, tienes suerte de tenerlas a las dos.

Ranma asintió mientras se acercaba suavemente a las chicas y se arrodillaba a su lado, él retiró un mechón del rostro de Akane y sonrió ante la inocencia de los dos rostros que tenía en su delante sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Lentamente retiró las manos de Akane del cuerpecito de Iris y levantó a la pequeña. Akane se removió un poco entre sueños pero luego se quedó tranquila, viéndola así Ranma se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación para dejar a Iris en la cama, luego de arroparla y darle un beso en la frente, habiéndose asegurado previamente de no ser observado por nadie, bajó nuevamente.

—¿Ya está Iris acostada?

—Sí, Kasumi.

—Entonces ven a ayudarme...

—No me digas que lo hicieron de nuevo...

Kasumi se limitó a sonreír y Ranma suspiró derrotado, dándole una última mirada a Akane siguió a Kasumi al interior de la cocina...

—Esta vez hubo menos daños, Ranma... aunque no logro quitar del todo ese olorcito y tampoco me explico cómo llegó esa mancha al techo.

—No me mires a mí que sólo Dios sabe lo que hacen esas dos cuando se meten a la cocina... ¿Qué habrán intentado esta vez? ¿Te aseguraste que no guardaran nada?

—Sí, Ranma, se nota que las pobres se esforzaron mucho, mira que se quedaron dormidas.

—Bueno, eso sí... ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado Kasumi! ¡Eso aún se mueve!

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas de Noham:** Danae nunca escribió notas para este fic, pues como les decía, fue un regalo de su parte que venía integrado en un intermedio dentro de una de mis largas obras. He copiado el texto casi original, a excepción de un par de correcciones de ortografía y formato. Fuera de ello, es el texto íntegramente escrito por ella.

Cómo les decía, otras obras también fueron compuestas por más autores inspirados en el universo de Asgard y Ranma ½, parodias muy divertidas que de la misma manera publicaré para compartirlas con todos, porque es un material muy preciado que tampoco quiero que se pierda y que ellos me regalaron con gran esfuerzo creativo en su momento.

Les debo dar las gracias a mis camaradas de FFE por ayudarme a reencontrar tanto material perdido a lo largo de los años.

**Y muchas más gracias a Danae por haber escrito este divertido fic en su tiempo, por este regalo que me diste y que hasta el día de hoy me emociona con auténtica alegría. Espero que estés bien y seas siempre feliz, amiga mía.**

.


	4. La condena parte 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Recuerden que ésta es una historia alternativa…**

.

* * *

..

.

..

**CRÓNICAS DE ASGARD**

.

***** EL ONESHOT *****

..

.

..

**LA CONDENA ETERNA DEL AMOR**

**.**

**SEGUNDO FRAGMENTO**

..

.

..

Akane dormía plácidamente. Su cama era blanca, con sábanas de seda y cerrada por cortinas traslúcidas. La habitación en tonos cremas, llena de adornos y detalles que mezclaban lo hermoso y lo grotesco por sus adornos sobrecargados en un estilo similar al que los humanos asocian con lo gótico. Las pinturas retrataban a rostros de demonios, reflejando odio, temor y sangre bajo una constante luz blanca.

Sentada en un borde de la cama, a un costado de la inconsciente chica, la misteriosa mujer la miraba con atención. Sus ojos temblaban con amor y emoción.

—Mi niña... —sus dedos acariciaron el rostro de Akane. Despejó dos porfiados mechones de su cabello—, mi pequeña, ya no volverán a separarnos. Ellos ya no me quitarán lo que es me pertenece. Ellos pagarán, todos, hasta el último chillará como un cerdo cuando arranque sus corazones envenenados y palpitantes de sus orgullosos pechos. Y éste será un nuevo mundo, uno dedicado a mis hijas. Pronto tus hermanas se reunirán contigo, pronto seremos una gran y feliz familia... otra vez, como éramos milenios atrás. Descansa por ahora, amor mío, lo necesitarás para la obra que hemos de emprender una vez que nos hallamos reunido con tus hermanas.

Besó la frente de Akane con dulzura maternal. Se dirigió a las dos puertas de la habitación, ambas se abrieron por sí solas y se cerraron con fuerza cuando ella hubo abandonado la habitación. La mujer caminó por un largo pasillo oscuro, en que casi no se podía ver nada de no ser por los delgados destellos de luz que entraban por los vitrales redondos del lejano cielo, entre los arcos de piedra negra. En contraste con la habitación donde descansaba Akane, el resto del lugar parecía sucio, abandonado, lleno de escombros que se juntaban en las esquinas, frío y húmedo. Era como si la mujer fuera la única existencia dentro del vacío lugar. Mientras caminaba, admiraba la piedra que sostenía en su mano, con la larga cadena enrollada en la palma. Era la piedra púrpura que le había quitado a Akane, de la que ella nunca se había separado desde que Ranma se la había traído desde Asgard.

—Mi pobre niña... otra de mis hijas que se perdió por culpa de sus ambiciones —cerró la mano apretando la piedra entre los dedos y la estrechó contra su pecho—. Pagarán, ¡todos pagarán por sus pecados!, vengaré tu muerte y la de todas mis otras hijas que han sido sacrificadas por la ambición de ellos. Verás que han de sufrir por lo que te han hecho, mi pequeña Kimiko —murmuró el último nombre, recordando a la fallecida madre de Akane.

Tomó la fina cadena y le dio vueltas alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, para que la piedra quedara colgando a la altura de su palma si dejaba caer los brazos, de la misma manera en que colgaba una piedra diamante de su muñeca derecha. El pasillo terminaba en un oscuro salón, un extenso balcón central con dos escaleras a los lados servían para bajar al nivel del suelo. El enorme salón, que parecía antiguamente haber sido una lujosa estancia para fiestas y bailes; ahora era gris, azul y negro, todo oscurecido. Las columnas caídas, escombros, rayos de luz pálida que entraban por vitrales y grietas de las paredes ensombrecían el ambiente lúgubre y provocaban escalofríos. Ella no se inmutó, la nostalgia era la única que invadía su alma destrozada. Alzó su mano izquierda, y la pequeña piedra púrpura comenzó a resplandecer tenuemente.

—"Piedra Kimiko"; así has sido bautizada por mis hijas más jóvenes en honor a una de ellas que ha usado de tu gracia y luz, para aún en espíritu, comunicarte y guiar a los vivos. Joya que domina el camino de la muerte, que nos unes a nuestros antepasados, que establece lazos entre los distintos estados de la materia astral, espiritual y material. Muestra ahora el camino, revela también la luz a los que hoy llamo. Déjame adentrarme en la fuente de todas las almas del pasado que son esclavas de la máquina infernal llamada Yggdrasil. ¡Libéralos de la oscuridad y del frío silencio! ¡Tráeme a todos los olvidados!, cuyos nombres yacen en lo profundo de la nada misma, abandonados por sus propios amos a quienes sirvieron. ¡Trae a los muertos, espíritus de Asgard, y también a los que no le pertenecen pero que igualmente han sido encadenados a este moribundo universo! ¡Invoco a los espíritus de los guerreros asesinados que no han hallado la paz!

La piedra estalló en su mano en luces blancas y púrpuras que se reflejaron por toda la sala. Luego quedó opaca, y el silencio fue total. Ella bajó su brazo y cerró sus ojos en espera. Una fuerte brisa sopló dentro del salón antes muerto como ella. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe empujadas por el ventarrón, algunos vitrales explotaron por la fuerza. La brisa comenzó a tomar forma y color en el interior de la sala; eran sombras, muchas sombras azuladas y negras que susurraban aterradoras maldiciones. Los espectros de antiguos seres y demonios que llenaron el lugar dándole, si así puede llamarse, nueva vida. Los espectros como sombras cubrieron toda la sala, como un mar sin forma definida. Se cruzaban entre sí, algunos parecían alimentarse devorando a otros, creciendo, mostrándose más fuertes y espantosos que todos los demás. La mujer miró conforme, en medio del huracanado viento que remecía su larga túnica negra y sus cabellos. No parecía asustarse en lo más mínimo con lo que veía, sino más bien lo esperaba y se sentía satisfecha.

Entonces alzó su diestra, con el diamante sostenido sobre su palma con su pulgar y uno de sus dedos, y habló con mayor autoridad y seguridad que antes:

—"Piedra Touni", que haces honor a tu nombre con tu frío resplandor. Tesoro del oscuro dios al que perteneciste. Tú, que dominas la materia, controlas la unión astral entre el espíritu y el cuerpo. Tú, que riges el flujo de la energía; la haces carne, y la carne la devuelves a energía. Un poder que supera todo lo admirado, que los dioses de tres universos no pudieron igualar. Y fuiste la fuerza de uno de los pilares de Vanaheim, y el símbolo del reinado de la luna oscura... Tú, que fuiste la maestra del dios Touni, piedra de Vollr única de luz plateada, que le enseñaste los secretos de los espíritus y su composición más elemental, y le diste a sus ojos conocimiento prohibido que los dioses temerían murmurar. Ahora, enséñame a mí también lo que eres, muéstrame como lo hiciste con el dios de la muerte, los secretos que unen a la materia y la crean a base del espíritu: ¡muéstrame como se formó el universo a raíz de la fuente eterna de las almas!

La piedra diamante, o "piedra Touni", como ella la llamó, explotó en destellos de luz plateada como antes lo hiciera la piedra de Akane. Los rayos de luz de la gema parecieron traspasar a los espectros, quienes quedaron paralizados, dando grandes alaridos de dolor. El palacio completo tembló con violencia, los escombros cayeron del techo, el polvo se deslizó por las paredes. Pronto los espectros comenzaron a caer al suelo, tomaron forma física, aceitosa, como babosas de tres a cuatro metros de largo cada una. Seguían sus rostros humanos gimiendo de dolor, intentando mantener la forma en lugar de perderla. Ella bajó su mano, miró conforme.

Tras el aterrador coro, volvió el silencio. Una espesa niebla cubrió todo el nivel inferior de la sala; luego, oscuras siluetas de forma humanoide y ojos brillantes aparecieron entre las brumas. Todos ellos, al principio torpes y como si el dolor siguiera sacudiendo sus nuevos cuerpos, se agruparon frente al balcón y se inclinaron rindiéndole adoración a la mujer que los había devuelto desde la eterna oscuridad.

—Hemos esperado mucho tiempo, señora nuestra, y hoy te serviremos como lo hicimos en nuestras vidas anteriores.

—¿Lo prometen por sus almas? —preguntó ella con solemnidad.

—Usted nos ha devuelto a la vida. Nuestras eternidades pertenecen a nuestra señora... Viviremos para satisfacer todos sus deseos —siseó uno de ellos, que se encontraba más adelante del resto del ejército de sombras.

—Bien, veremos si son tan útiles al final. Ya saben lo que deben hacer entonces —dijo ella con arrogante brusquedad. Le dio la espalda a sus huestes, que eran muchas, y desapareció por el oscuro pasillo regresando al interior de su palacio.

.

..

Nina Dalange no parecía muy contenta con la noticia que acababa de recibir de labios de Ukyo. La guerrera valquiria vivía en Nerima por orden directa de la dama Freya, con la única misión de proteger a Akane Tendo y su familia. Pues esas chicas Tendo eran las últimas descendientes directas de la poderosa miko Narami, la única mortal que consiguió exiliar a la diosa infernal Hel y sellar su entrada al mundo mortal a precio de su propia vida.

Ahora lamentaba haberla dejado sin su vigilancia por un par de horas. Akane siempre la acusaba de paranoica, pero a la primera oportunidad que no la tenía cerca, ¡desaparecía! Gruñó como un perro atado.

—Pero ¿dónde está? —insistió en un bramido que asustó a Ukyo. Esa chica de trato tan duro y marcial le pareció tan o más peligrosa que la misma Akane en sus peores días. Los demás en la sala se mantuvieron al margen, cada uno pensando en sus propios temores.

Ukyo no sabía que responder. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había quedado quieta y en silencio, sintiéndose como un adorno de la pared al ver las paranoicas repercusiones que la noticia de la desaparición de Akane había tenido en el ahora cada vez más extraño hogar de la familia Tendo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esas nuevas personas que vivían allí; y sentía celos por la manera en que trataban a Ranma, como si lo conocieran mucho mejor que ella. También pensaba que Ranma mismo era una persona distinta; tratando con dioses y seres de otros mundos, ¿cómo podría competir ella, ahora una simple amiga "del pasado", con todo eso? También sentía celos de Akane por haber podido pertenecer a ese nuevo mundo junto a Ranma, ajenos a la vieja tropa de Nerima de la que inconscientemente se comenzaban a aislar "para no ponerlos en peligro". Era como si Ranma y Akane hubiesen podido, al fin, librarse de todos sus problemas anteriores pasando a otro plano de existencia, a un nivel lejos de Nerima y sus trivialidades, siempre hablando en términos de extraños sobre otros mundos, magia y asuntos de importancia cósmica.

Ajena a las preocupaciones de la pobre Ukyo, Nina se paseaba de un lado a otro sin poder contener su ansiedad. Alguien se había llevado a Akane, y la única pista que tenía era lo que les contó Ukyo: que la chica simplemente desapareció frente a sus ojos. Iris, siendo una niña elfo, había percibido la existencia de la magia en el lugar de los hechos; ya eran dos pruebas, pero lo que más tenía nerviosa a Nina eran las últimas noticias recibidas desde Asgard; había un fuerte disturbio en el equilibrio de la magia en el universo, una peligrosa variación que tenía por epicentro a Midgard.

Ésas habían sido las palabras de la norna Urd, como líder de las nornas del destino que vivían en la fuente a los pies del fresno sagrado Yggdrasil. Todos los flujos del universo podían sentirse a través de las raíces del árbol que con sus ramas cubría los cielos del Valhala. Odín, omnipotente padre de todo, prestaba siempre mucha atención a los vaticinios de Urd. Si bien los señores de Asgard hacían oídos sordos a todo lo que sucediera en Midgard, dada la promesa que hacía milenios los ataba a no intervenir en los asuntos mortales, no podían dejar de lado el inquietante vaticinio. Además, esperaría con paciencia, porque si la situación llegaba a empeorar y afectar los límites de Asgard, eso podría ser una excusa perfecta para que Odín volviera a enseñorearse del anhelado mundo de Midgard.

La dama Freya, consciente del ánimo codicioso de los Aesirs, ya había pedido y advertido a Nina, como su representante y encargada de los Dragones Rojos en Midgard, que estuviera atenta a cualquier situación extraña; e informara a Ranma y sus compañeros de lo que estaba sucediendo, por ser ellos los únicos soldados de la señora de la magia que podrían encargarse de un problema semejante antes que este tomara ribetes peligrosos.

Sin embargo, no había alcanzado a terminar de recibir el mensaje, cuando se enteró de la desaparición de Akane. ¡Akane, uno de los seres más peligrosos en este momento en Midgard dado su peculiar talento con la magia creadora! ¿Podía tener peor fortuna, qué informaría a su señora, que a los pocos segundos de haber sido advertida que tuviera cuidado, ya había perdido a una de sus protegidas? El temor y la rabia la hicieron chirriar los dientes.

Nina tenía un doble problema ahora, investigar la fuente del desequilibrio en Midgard, y encontrar a Akane Tendo. Algo le decía con temor que ambos hechos podrían encontrarse relacionados. Ella era oficialmente la guardiana de Akane, tenía que responder con su vida ante la dama Freya por cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a la chica mortal; y conociendo la suerte de Akane para meterse en problemas... Y Ranma, tan prudente como siempre, se hallaba solo en las calles buscándola, tras haber salido impetuoso apenas se había enterado de su desaparición. ¡Qué sacaba con correr como un demente buscando a ciegas en la oscuridad bajo la incipiente tormenta! Sólo preocuparla más, era lo único que conseguiría el muy necio. ¿Había una forma mejor de empeorar las cosas? Ella era la encargada, ¡pero nadie parecía hacerle caso!

Méril, por su parte, hacía lo suyo. De brazos cruzados y sentado en el piso meditaba profundamente. Como un jugador de ajedrez trataba de encontrar la estrategia adecuada para vencer a su invisible oponente. Había cientos de miles de razones por las que una descendiente de una poderosa sacerdotisa mortal, enemiga de Hel, pudiera ser raptada. No, dedujo el joven torciendo los labios, pensar no era una buena opción sin más pistas que lo ayudaran.

La puerta que daba hacia el jardín pasillo se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de gélido viento y llovizna. Todos miraron asustados, Méril por instinto llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su daga. Apoyando la espalda en uno de los bordes de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, el recién llegado reveló ser un joven de unos veinte años o más de burlesca sonrisa y gatuna mirada. Vestía una mezcla entre las tenidas de Asgard y Midgard. El cuerpo lo cubría con una ajustada camiseta que parecía un viejo y gastado trozo de cuero, bordada con gruesos hilos de un color café más oscuro y repleta de adornos; los pantalones eran unos simples jeans oscuros y gastados; calzaba zapatos que parecían botas por lo pesados que se veían, con trozos de metales grabados en algunas de sus superficies; sus bronceados brazos desnudos estaban adornados por una que otra cinta de colores, y sus manos las envolvía en un par de guantes que dejaban sin cubrir los dedos con protecciones de metal sobre los nudillos. Su pelo negro algo abultado y largo, muy desordenado, cubría a medias la cinta que cruzaba su frente.

—¡Oh, no!... el pájaro de mal agüero —se quejó Nina. Cuando todos los presentes exclamaron un suspiro de desilusión al haberlo reconocido.

Uruz descompuso el rostro arruinando su gran pose de entrada, y dio un grito reclamando el mal trato al notar la indiferencia de todos. Méril rió, Nina se encogió de hombros totalmente indiferente.

—Señor Uruz —lo saludó Millia con amabilidad, notoriamente esforzándose para mantener la calma por el temor a lo que pudiera haberle sucedido a Akane—, ¿qué lo trae a Midgard?

El joven einjergar, "cazador de tesoros" y reconocido ladrón que terminó, por azares del destino, viviendo en la ciudad secreta de Noatum sirviendo a su gente por orden de Ranma, intentó recobrar la compostura y lo que quedaba de su dignidad. Deslizó la puerta que daba al jardín cuidadosamente, muy distinto a la gran escena con que había querido aparecer; e hizo un gesto de superioridad, sintiéndose otra vez importante por la gran tarea a la que había sido encomendado.

—El viejo me envío con un mensaje.

—¿Leshy? —preguntó Méril.

—Yup, "el viejo" me mandó; único viejo que conozco.

—¿Y? —Nina insistió impaciente.

—Pues... a ver, dejen que lo recuerde... Creo que el maltrato verbal de cierta valquiria hacia mi delicada persona me ha provocado amnesia. Quizás una disculpa...

Nina, enfurecida, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo remeció con violencia un par de veces.

—¡Ya recordé, ya recordé, para!... ¿Puedes soltarme?

La valkiria, en lugar de dejarlo ir pacíficamente, lo levantó y azotó con violencia contra el piso.

—Habla —ordenó.

—¡Qué chica! —se quejó el einjergar de espaldas en el suelo. Se sentó y acomodó rápidamente frente a la mesa, demostrando lo incómodo que se hallaba por esa costumbre de sentarse en el piso al doblar las piernas con dificultad. Y recobrando la seriedad, por la mirada impaciente que comenzaba a darle otra vez la valquiria, continuó con su misión—. El viejo… Leshy, sí, él dice que tengan cuidado, un nuevo peligro se acerca a Midgard...

—¡Qué oportuno! —se quejó Nina.

—Espera, no es todo. También dijo que cuidaran a las chicas Tendo, a las tres de ellas... Especialmente a Akane por ser una hechicera que no sabe todavía contenerse ni ocultar su esencia. Esto tiene que ver con ellas... ¡y por lo que más quieran…! No, bueno, en realidad así lo dijo el viejo: _"¡por loz ke máz kieran no laz pierdan de vizta!"_, o algo muy, pero muy malo podría suceder. Eso, espero que ahora estén agradecidos conmigo. No fue sencillo viajar desde…

Nina palideció, Millia inclinó su cabeza con pesar. Uruz no comprendió la actitud tan desalentada tras haberlo escuchado, pues no sabía que su mensaje había llegado demasiado tarde. Méril dejó escapar un irónico suspiro murmurando:

—Sí, qué oportuno...

.

..

Ranma saltó para caer sobre un muro. Sus ojos chispeaban desesperados. Tenía que encontrarla, debía hacerlo; en especial cuando tenía uno de esos terribles presentimientos que...

Vestía pantalones negros, calzado del mismo color; camiseta oscura que se veía entre los bordes de su chaqueta gris opaca que manejaba abierta. Era la ropa que utilizaba en Asgard cuando quería aparentar ser un mercenario, y que por su ligereza y también protección mágica siempre le acomodaba. Traía un visible cinturón de cuero por debajo de la chaqueta que hacía más agresiva su imagen, lleno de adornos de metal con el mismo diseño asgariano como los de la chaqueta. Uno de los adornos de la chaqueta era una pequeña medalla de plata con el emblema de los Dragones Rojos que colgaba de una fina cadena. Había salido con su mejor arma, la flamante espada divina Skirr, símbolo de su linaje divino como descendiente de Njörd antiguo rey y señor de los extinguidos dioses Vanir, que emigraron antiguamente desde otro universo al de los Aesirs.

Detuvo su carrera a la entrada de un enorme puente que cruzaba el río. Que servía de avenida para el tránsito con dos pistas por lado y cubierto por una serie de arcos de acero que se entretejían en las alturas. Pero a esas altas horas de la noche, y con la amenaza de los vientos y las nubes que antecedían a un huracán, se encontraba desolado como el resto de la ciudad. Silente con sus habitantes ocultos en la seguridad de sus hogares. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, poco o nada ayudaban las iluminarias de la calle. No podía ver ni siquiera el caudaloso río que corría bajo el amplio puente. Las nubes se movían con violencia, o así parecía al notar los manchones claros y grises entre tanta negra inmensidad. El viento era fuerte y castigaba con violencia su cuerpo. En la televisión habían anunciado que un sorpresivo tifón se acercaba de manera imprevista, y que sería muy peligroso. Justo ahora, pensó Ranma, en que necesitaba encontrar a Akane... ¿Y si todo estaba relacionado?

No era un presentimiento, era lo que le decía su alma. Toda aquella tormenta estaba cargada por una oscura presencia mágica, tenebrosa, que se le hizo conocida. Era la misma oscuridad que sintió esa vez que se enfrentó a "Touni". Pero todo era inútil, ¿qué sacaba con correr por las calles sin saber exactamente dónde buscar? Si alguien que domina la magia la había raptado, ¿cómo no pensar en que Akane se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, quizás en otro mundo?... Dejó caer sus hombros derrotado. Tendría que regresar a casa y planear algo nuevo; además, la tormenta se hacía cada vez más peligrosa.

"Akane… estúpida Akane, ¿dónde te metiste ahora?", pensó desesperado, cayendo en un pozo de angustia al sentirse tan impotente para poder encontrarla.

Cuando percibió una extraña presencia ante él. Y no, no era humana.

—Pequeño e insignificante einjergar… pequeño y miserable einjergar, ¿por qué tienes tú el más sagrado de nuestros tesoros?

Al escuchar aquella voz ronca, con un extraño tono metálico, como artificial, pero tan fuerte que le ganaba al sonido del viento, Ranma sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Giró lentamente y vio a un imponente ser que caminaba hacia él por el centro del puente, un ser que no debería existir allí en Nerima, revelándose su sólido cuerpo bajo los destellos de los primeros relámpagos en el cielo.

.

..

Nabiki entró a hurtadillas en la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, la lluvia ya había comenzado a sonar sobre los tejados. Era la habitación que compartían los tres jóvenes, y se veía tan desordenada como seguramente se habían acostumbrado a vivir en el cuartel de los Dragones Rojos. Del otro extremo se encontraba Rashell, silencioso, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, admirando como hipnotizado la mezcla de viento y lluvia que empapaba su rostro y cabello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la chica al descubrirlo.

Rashell no respondió. Nabiki tuvo que insistir una vez más.

—Ya te he escuchado, Nabiki.

—¿Y por qué no respondías?

—Estoy pensando...

—No me asustes, ¿quieres? —sonrió. Pero algo en la expresión de Rashell le indicó que no estaba para bromas. Ella adoptó también una mirada seria y serena—. ¿Qué sucede?

—La tormenta no es natural.

—¿Acaso no era obvio? No necesito percibirlo para saberlo.

—¿Tú también?

—Sí, y no me gusta —Nabiki se frotó los brazos. No era frío lo que sentía, era algo oscuro y más profundo.

Rashell quiso cambiar el tema. Siempre pensaba que era mejor no hablar sobre ciertos males para no hacerlos inevitables.

—¿Tu hermana?

—¿Kasumi?, con papá. Ya sabes, a él le dio uno de sus ataques. Aunque también es bueno que Kasumi esté distraída, no me gustaría que se preocupara igual que yo. Esta sensación es molesta... —siguió frotándose con fuerza los brazos intentando contener los escalofríos de los que era víctima—. ¿Cómo puede Akane acostumbrarse?

—¿Y el resto?

—En la sala. La tía Nodoka se encuentra con Iris, no quiere dejarla sola esta noche. El tío Genma ya está haciendo su número del panda...

—Deberías venderlo a un circo.

—Créeme que lo he intentado.

—¿Y...?

—Cualquier otra información ya no será gratuita. ¿Qué crees que haces tratando de distraerme con otros temas? Algo malo está sucediendo y quiero saberlo. Ahora.

—¡Geez! ¿Qué más puedo saber yo? Tu hermana ha desaparecido, y te juro que sé tanto como tú de todo esto.

—Mmm... Puede que sobre mi hermana sí. Pero sobre ti, hay algo que me ocultas.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Será mejor que seas honesto conmigo, si quieres mantener una relación ésta debe ser de plena confianza.

—Mira quién habla...

Nabiki no dijo más. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y hacer una escena de lágrimas. Pero la acidez de las palabras de Rashell, totalmente desconocido en él, la hizo olvidar todo el cariño de aquel joven galante, siempre atento y risueño, sintiéndose herida a más no poder... No, se dominó, no lloraría. Era por culpa de ese idiota el haberse que ella se hubiera vuelto tan blanda.

—De nada, fue un placer haberte estorbado —dijo. Dio la media vuelta y quiso salir. Rashell la atrapó por el brazo—. ¡Suéltame!

—No, tienes que escucharme.

—Te dije que me soltaras...

—¡No!... Perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarte, es que yo...

—¡No quiero escuchar tus disculpas!... Yo... Yo no las necesito.

—Pero...

—¡Suéltame ahora o gritaré, y entonces te pesará!

—¡Geez! ¿Y entonces qué?... Diré que no pude soportar tu hermosura, que lamento haberte lastimado, pero que me haré responsable de todo... Y estaremos casados en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Nabiki dejó de luchar. ¿Cómo amenazar a alguien más descarado que ella?

—Así está mejor. Mira, no quise preocuparte, no con conjeturas sin saber realmente lo que sucede. Pero creo reconocer esta energía que pesa en el ambiente. En cierta forma, creo recordar algo sobre ella que... No lo sé, pero me siento responsable. ¡Geez! ¿Cómo sentirte responsable por algo que no sabes lo que es?... Y que podría ser muy malo.

—Si me explicaras mejor podría comprenderlo.

—Hay cosas que hice... Tú sabes, cuando era... Touni. No las recuerdo bien, pero sí recuerdo haber torturado a muchos seres inocentes, y asesinado a otros más por progresar con mis estudios sobre la magia de la creación. Por eso ahora odio el estudio y cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Los veo, cada noche, en mis sueños... atormentándome, gritando en mi rostro, escupiendo sangre, cuando arrancaba las almas de aquellos seres, destruía sus espíritus sólo para satisfacer mis deseos... ¡Geez!, y no es nada agradable.

Trató de disimular una sonrisa, como siempre, pero la alegría no llegaba a su rostro por más que se forzara. Nabiki se quedó mirándolo por mucho tiempo. Por eso se había enamorado de él. Ella, en su orgullo digno de su familia, jamás aceptaría que su corazón perteneciera a un chico inmaduro como los de su edad, o un hombre estúpido como los que conocía. Rashell era distinto, era un hombre. Con miles de años de experiencia como un terrible dios de la muerte, y cientos de años madurando como un avanzado einjergar. Ahora era un mortal, pero mantenía aquella sabiduría, aquella experiencia. El conocimiento y poder no vienen sin pagar un precio. Nabiki renunció a su forma de vida cuando vio, a través de los ojos de Rashell, el dolor de los que viven con la culpa. Admiraba más de él a medida que más lo conocía. ¿Cuántas atrocidades habrá vivido, y aún así tenía la fuerza para sonreír... para sonreírle a ella?

—¿Esta noche los recuerdas?

—Esta noche, esa sensación de oscuridad, era la misma que yo creaba cuando jugué con las almas de muchos seres. Puede ser que esto tenga que ver con la magia oscura de Vanaheim —dijo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al recordar algo importante, como un susurro en lo profundo de su mente que le hablaba de cosas olvidadas de otra vida—. ¡Geez!

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Lo tengo!, sólo hay alguien que practicaba la nigromancia en Vanaheim, además de Touni. Y que incluso llegó a dominarla mejor que el mismísimo dios de la muerte. Pero... ¿cómo puede ser esto?, según mis recuerdos, ella...

—¿Ella? —preguntó Nabiki. No pudo ocultar un toque de celo en su voz.

—Ella... debería estar muerta.

.

..

Los párpados temblaron, sus labios emitieron un suave murmullo, un quejido. Pronto despertó entreabriendo los ojos con recelo. Se sentía cómoda, pero extraña. La suavidad de la cama le era ajena, el fresco aroma dulce también. Un peculiar perfume la hacía sentirse familiar, a pesar de serle totalmente desconocido. Despertó por completo y recordó la última imagen que tenía en su memoria; la de una mujer cubierta por una túnica negra. Se sentó con brusquedad y sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas. Tuvo que descansar su rostro en sus manos unos segundos, e intentó mirar una vez más donde se encontraba. La habitación era blanca. Era bonita, pulcra, pero sobrecargada de un aire inmaculado que la hacía incómoda. Las pinturas del techo y los cuadros, adornos en las paredes y pequeñas estatuillas no le eran agradables; todos retratando temas sobre seres del abismo y sangrientas guerras ancestrales. Se pellizcó la mano para saber si no se trataba de alguno de sus locos sueños y visiones. No, se quejó, era real. Cuando iba a levantarse se dio cuenta de un incómodo detalle: su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo, y con terror se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello. Trató de pensar.

Miró otra vez la habitación buscando algo que ponerse y se dio cuenta que estaba muy bien amoblada y equipada. A un lado de la cama había una bata de seda granate con bordados de oro. Se apresuró en ponérsela sintiendo la suavidad, dejó su cabellera negra azulada caer por sobre sus hombros y la perfumada tela. Entonces, calzando unas zapatillas que también se encontraban a un lado de la cama, se dirigió al ropero. Cuando lo abrió lo primero que hizo fue dar un leve suspiro de admiración. En su vida había visto tanta ropa, y toda parecía sacada de las antiguas leyendas de fantasía. Por un momento comparó esa ropa a la misma que usaban los dioses en Asgard; pero poseían un toque único, un estilo particular y algo exagerado. Su sorpresa decayó rápidamente al notar que la mayoría de los vestidos no eran muy alentadores; todos oscuros, o con los colores de la sangre y diseños nada felices. Tardó varios minutos en hallar el que fuese entre todos el más conservador y normal; pues si no parecían el vestuario de alguna mujer demonio, eran a lo menos exageradamente reveladores y sensuales. Al fin logró armar una combinación lo más "recatada" posible. Y, con grata sorpresa, encontró una pequeña caja llena de joyas y algunas cosas que le podrían ser útiles.

Sabía que éste no era su lugar, pero sentía con una extraña confianza que no comprendía, que todo lo que allí había era para ella. Así que no tuvo reparos en tomar lo que necesitaba. En cierto sentido, trataba todavía de explicarse por qué sentía esa relajante familiaridad con lo que la rodeaba a pesar de ser un lugar tan escalofriantemente bello. Se vistió con rapidez todavía nerviosa. Al finalizar pudo admirarse ante un gran espejo de pared que había en la habitación. No estaba tan mal a pesar de todo. Un vestido blanco que caía moldeando su delgada figura, ajustado en la cintura y que se deslizaba con suavidad por sobre piernas formado varias capas de tela ligeramente traslúcidas por separado, pero cómodas y suaves al encontrarse juntas, como los pétalos sobrepuestos de una rosa. Parecía destacar con certeza sus mejores atributos, y pensó con diversión que sería la perdición de Ranma, ahora que gustaba provocarlo. Pero a pesar de la caída descubrió un poco incómoda que al moverse, un revelador corte se abría en uno de los costados del diseño, hacia donde se inclinaban las puntas de los pétalos, dejando ver parte de su tersa pierna. El blanco contrastaba con el negro de los bordados y detalles, como una fina red entretejida con diseño de hojas y rosas. El vestido cubría su cuerpo con un escote que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Se sentía incómoda por culpa del aire gélido de ese lugar, y de notar que ese vestido, a pesar de ser el que más la protegía, era un poco difícil de manejar suponiendo ahora que sería para una fiesta y no una aventura.

Por suerte encontró una capa que cubría sus hombros y hacía juego con el vestido, con el mismo diseño de pétalos traslúcidos uno sobre otro. Que se abrían por delante desde su pecho hasta la cintura, y la rodeaba por detrás terminando en una punta donde comenzaban sus piernas. Sostenida a la altura de su pecho por un prendedor de plata. Pudo encontrar también unas pantimedias que en un tono blanco y traslúcido le daban a sus piernas un resplandor similar al resto de la tenida.

Buscó entre las joyas, no porque fuera vanidosa, sino por si podía encontrar alguna pieza que poseyera filo para utilizarla como un arma, o a lo menos alguna con propiedades mágicas. Ya que todo ese lugar poseía tanta energía que en su percepción espiritual todavía se sentía un poco aturdida. Pero luego se entretuvo olvidándose de todos sus problemas. Cada joya era especial y parecía contar su propia historia. Y sí que poseían un poco de energía mágica, que les proveía de un resplandor particular.

Tanto era el encanto del vestido y las joyas, junto con el adormecedor silencio de ese lugar, y tan dominante esa misteriosa sensación de familiaridad, que pronto se olvidó de sus temores susurrando una melodía que ella nunca había escuchado en su vida, sin percatarse de lo que hacía. Sentada en un costado de la cama, con las piernas juntas en una postura de elegante recato, examinaba una y otra pieza de joyería admirando más que su belleza, el sentimiento de antigüedad que había detrás de cada una. Sentía como si le hablaban, como si quisieran contarle una antigua leyenda a través de sus cristalinos resplandores. Relatos de un mundo diferente que la hacían sentir nostalgia por un hogar que jamás había llegado a conocer. Y que en ocasiones parecía poder ver a través del reflejo de los cristales.

Seguía allí divertida con su imaginación perdida en un mundo antiguo de ciudades que se encumbraban como montañas hacia los cielos, y puentes con edificaciones que formaban arcos entre una y otra, tan amplios como toda Nerima. Soñó despierta con atardeceres de oro y dos lunas; una blanca enorme como la nieve que parecía cubrir un tercio del cielo, y la otra más péquela y oscura, adornando como una corona a la primera. Absorta sus susurros se convirtieron en una melodía. Ni siquiera se percató de su voz, porque ni siquiera como un pasatiempo acostumbraba a hacerlo. Pero sus murmullos se alzaron en una suave canción, muy dulce, en una lengua que ella misma tampoco comprendería de haberse escuchado.

Pero cantaba una suave balada sobre los cielos de Vanaheim y la nostalgia de la ciudad eterna, en el atardecer de un universo. Su voz comenzó a llenar cada rincón del palacio, entre ruinas y pinturas desgarradas, Arcos caídos, bloques de piedra amontonados en las esquinas. Sacudió los cristales opacados, ya sin luz, haciéndolos vibrar con el recuerdo de otra vida.

Su voz siguió recorriendo los vacíos y tristes aposentos, por los escalones superiores, y también hasta los niveles inferiores. Y alcanzó un gran salón ovalado, de piedra azulada casi negra, donde el centro antes cubierto de tierra y raíces, se había convertido en arena negra; y los rosales se fosilizaron hasta ser tan frágiles como las cenizas. Rodeado por vitrales que dejaban entrar una débil y pálida luz blanca. Donde el principal coronaba la cúpula del cielo, y sus imágenes representaban a doncellas danzando, formando una ronda en un hermoso jardín. Y parecían girar y girar otra vez, volviendo a la vida con la delicada voz, que entonaba una canción que en otros tiempos también habían gozado.

.

..

La lluvia caía sin piedad. El viento recio estremecía los tejados y también los corazones de los habitantes de la superficie. Los árboles se quejaban. Los accidentes a lo largo de la ciudad, caídas del tendido eléctrico y otros desagradables acontecimientos tenían trabajando con tesón a los equipos de emergencia. La peor noticia fue dada por los expertos meteorólogos: el tifón parecía haber cambiado de dirección de una forma inusual, casi ilógica y caprichosa como si fuese dirigido por una voluntad macabra, directo ahora hacia la bahía de Tokio y sin intenciones de aminorar su intensidad; contradiciendo todos los pronósticos anteriores y análisis de temperatura y presión atmosférica que no habían advertido nada de esto. Era una rareza, una mortal y destructora fuerza ilógica que amenazaba con provocar el caos en la ciudad capital de Tokio.

El agua surcaba el cielo en diagonal por el viento. Éste se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero, en Nerima, no se sentía todavía con la intensidad de la costa, todavía, donde el mar comenzaba a levantarse cubriendo las primeras avenidas costeras y los muelles. El viento hacía bramar las barras de acero del puente. El agua golpeaba con violencia el rostro del joven y sus ropas empapadas reflejaban la luz de las lejanas iluminarias de la calle. Por suerte ya no sufría de la maldición, u otro problema más tendría que agregar a su ya enorme lista.

Sin contar que el principal se encontraba ante él. A pesar de todo, se mantenía erguido, con valor ante tan feroz oponente que jamás imaginó enfrentar.

—¡Dime donde está Akane!

—Osadas palabras, einjergar. Los Aesirs entrenan bien a sus perros, les enseñan a no tener miedo, ¿pero conocen la prudencia? Admiro tu coraje… espero admirar también tu fuerza después de tu muerte.

Ranma gruñó. El clima era horrible, el momento tampoco era el indicado. Tendría que acabar rápido con ese sujeto y obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. No le importaba quién fuera, todo lo que quería era saber sobre Akane y algo le decía que un demonio de presencia tan imponente en Nerima no se trataba de una coincidencia.

—Entonces ¡será por la fuerza!

El joven acortó la distancia entre ellos y arrojó una estocada directa al corazón con la flamante furia de la espada divina Skirr. El demonio casi no se movió, y utilizó el reverso de su mano para golpear la hoja de la Skirr en el momento preciso y desviar el ataque hacia su costado.

—¿Q-qué?

El joven Ranma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver lo sucedido. El demonio contraatacó con su otra mano propinando un poderoso golpe de puño en el rostro al muchacho que lo detuvo en seco, para luego enviarlo de regreso al otro extremo del puente. El sonido del choque fue tremendo y doloroso. Ranma giró por los aires y al caer rebotó varias veces dando tumbos, arrastrándose sobre el mojado pavimento, chapoteando en cada vuelta. Ranma trató al momento de levantarse ignorando el dolor, pero sintió que el suelo todavía se movía bajo sus pies. Antes de caer otra vez trató de aferrarse a la empuñadura de la Skirr como si fuera un bastón. No lo podía creer, casi había sido noqueado por un único golpe, se maldijo a sí mismo por su torpeza. Estaba respirando un segundo aire cuando el demonio ya estaba sobre él.

—¡Maldición!

Retrocedió como una sombra rodando por el suelo, esquivando el ataque del demonio que como un furioso puñetazo dio en la tierra. Su poderosa mano hundió el asfalto, hasta que se desplomó dejando un agujero hacia el río de casi tres metros de diámetro. Pero ese demonio no estaba satisfecho, y tras retroceder de un salto se volvió a arrojar contra el joven sin tregua.

Lanzó rectos golpes de puño que mezclaba con hábiles movimientos de mano para detener con la palma o los nudillos, con su extraña piel manchada de un tono oscuro, como si tuviera los tendones y músculos a la vista, y dura como el acero, capaz de resistir todos los embates de la espada Skirr. Ranma se estaba cansando, retrocedía todo el tiempo evitando casi por suerte los golpes y su espada no había dado una sola vez en el blanco sacando chispas sobre la piel de ese demonio. Se sentía aplastado, humillado, presionado no teniendo tiempo para pensar y próximo a perder. El dragón volador no serviría, ese monstruo no emitía aura alguna, ni ki, ni magia. Vio una entrada y arriesgó un corte ascendente, el demonio retrocedió el cuerpo prevenido en el último segundo, dejando que la punta de la espada rozara su nariz. Ranma abrió los ojos impactado, había sido una entrada falsa, una finta del demonio, una trampa para él. El demonio se agachó en ese instante y barrió con su pierna al joven. Ranma quedó un segundo suspendido de espaldas en el aire, y el demonio ya estaba de pie a su lado y lo clavó de un codazo en el estómago aplastándolo con la fuerza de su golpe contra el asfalto.

Ranma escupió sangre, abriendo los ojos con dolorosa desesperación.

A continuación el demonio saltó. Pretendía caer con su pierna estirada listo para hundirle las garras de acero que tenía por pies. Ranma no se rindió, y por encima del dolor giró para evitar el golpe, el cual dio contra el pavimento creando un segundo hundimiento en el grueso concreto. El joven jadeaba con dificultad, de rodillas. Se fijó por un segundo como su rival, erguido con orgullo, lo miraba sin compasión. El cráter donde cayera con la patada crujió, segundos después, todo el círculo se derrumbó uniéndose al primer agujero, cayendo no sólo enormes bloques de hormigón, sino también parte de las barras de acero que sostenían la estructura. Todo el puente crujió y casi un tercio de la pesada estructura cayó convertida en una montaña de escombros sobre las frías aguas del tumultuoso río. Las aguas estallaron y corrieron abriéndose paso a través de los escombros. Lo que quedó en pie del puente se inclinó peligrosamente cubriéndose cada vez más de grietas, y el metal siguió retorciéndose, quejándose entre constantes chirridos como un animal herido.

—¿Te has cansado ya, einjergar? No me explico cómo los Aesirs pudieron poner el tesoro de Vanaheim en manos de un simple soldado... ¿Tanto desprecian el arte de Vanaheim, así como lo hicieron con nuestra señora? —el demonio perdió la calma. Gruñó furioso hacia sus adentros y su voz metálica fue más aterradora que el estruendo de un relámpago. Se acercó a Ranma. De forma violenta lo alzó por el borde de la camisa cuando el joven ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y apenas podía mirarlo con ira, y un ojo a medio abrir, y sosteniendo la empuñadura de la Skirr colgando penosamente de su mano casi rosando el suelo—. Ahora morirás… No soy yo un ser sin honor, no me gusta humillar a mis oponentes si son más débiles que yo; por eso luché con tanta fuerza. Te ruego mil perdones si te he ofendido, pero debes sentir orgullo porque recordaré tu nombre, si me lo permites saber.

—Ranma... Saotome —masculló el joven—, y lamento... decirte... que… ¡no moriré hoy!

Alzando una pierna dio una patada en el rostro del demonio, librándose con la misma fuerza se impulsó dando un acrobático giro hacia atrás, no quedando a más de un par de metros de ese ser. Aprovechó la oportunidad y encajó dos certeros cortes diagonales con su espada que hicieron temblar todo el puente, cada uno sacó chispas y astillas del extraño cuerpo metálico del demonio que se quejó por el dolor. Ranma no se detuvo y apoyó rápidamente su mano extendida sobre el pecho del monstruo.

—_¡Luz del alma!_

El monstruo salió empujado por el rayo de luz que se dispersó alrededor de su cuerpo, arrastrando sus pies como garras una decena de metros hacia atrás dejando dos líneas en el pavimento; mas, contuvo la poderosa energía sin caer hasta que el hechizo explotó. Ranma respiraba agitado, con el brazo todavía en alto. La lluvia dispersó con rapidez el humo; y el demonio seguía allí, con su cuerpo maltratado y las marcas de la espada grabadas en acero sobre su pecho y abdomen, que más parecía una armadura mezclada con su piel. Rugió como una bestia. Tomó el formidable cinturón que antes el joven creía parte de su deforme cuerpo y con una de sus manos se lo arrancó desprendiéndolo de su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos el cinturón de metal oscuro y forma orgánica se deshizo en hilos de acero plateado y se trenzó nuevamente desde su mano como si fuese una empuñadura adoptando la forma de un martillo de guerra de casi dos metros de largo, que en la parte trasera poseía una punta curva hacia abajo con dientes como de sierra.

—¿Todavía tiene más trucos? —Ranma se preguntó ahogando un quejido. No necesitaba adivinar que la situación no era buena para él.

El demonio dio un grito de batalla ensordecedor, aterrador, y golpeó el suelo con su martillo. Ranma dio un salto para evitar la línea de destrucción que se levantó por el asfalto. El joven cayó sobre una de las vigas a los lados del puente, y trepó con agilidad a pesar del viento y del agua, evitando las vigas que tras el ataque volvieron a retorcerse peligrosamente como si toda la estructura estuviese por ceder. Miró hacia atrás, y además de notar como el puente comenzaba a doblarse como si fuera papel humedecido, con más espanto notó que el demonio no estaba allí, había desaparecido ante sus ojos, al igual que su presencia espiritual.

—¡No!

Saltó hacia otra viga casi por instinto, y el monstruo apareció a sus espaldas golpeando el lugar que había ocupado un segundo antes. La viga golpeada se hundió como mantequilla arrastrando consigo cables y soportes. El puente entero pareció inclinarse de un lado hacia el otro. Ranma corrió a través de las vigas que se doblaban con esa destreza propia de él y esquivó agachando la cabeza un cable de acero que cortó el aire y por poco lo decapita. El demonio apareció como una sombra cortándole el camino, parándose con la misma agilidad y mayor equilibrio como si no le importara que el suelo se moviera sin control. Los cables que todavía aguantaban el peso de las vigas se cortaron por la tensión, el puente se remeció con violencia. Todo el pavimento se abrió por doquier. Las columnas se doblaron y partieron, las vigas cedieron una detrás de la otra y todo el puente parecía derrumbarse hacia un costado ya rozando las aguas del río. El viento huracanado abusaba de su nuevo poder sobre el moribundo puente. Ranma retrocedió un paso anteponiendo la espada. Al bloquear un golpe del martillo sintió la dolorosa fuerza de su rival sobre sus agotados brazos. Dio un corto brinco para pasar a otra viga que se cruzaba por sobre la primera entre chirridos y crujidos, el demonio más rápido apareció ahora a sus espaldas. El aire zumbó con el golpe horizontal del martillo, pero Ranma lo evitó con destreza. El joven pensó en contraatacar, pero su ataque no tuvo efecto, pues la Skirr se hundió en el antebrazo del demonio apenas unos centímetros deteniéndose dentro de la dura carne que en realidad parecía ser un metal flexible.

—¡No es posible!

—¡Créelo, einjergar, este combate ya es mío!

Y movió el brazo para llevar a la Skirr clavada consigo hacia un lado de un violento jalón. Ranma con el cuerpo estirado tras su espada se encontró en un momento suspendido en el aire e indefenso. Vio venir el martillo contra su cuerpo. Antepuso con desesperación su brazo. El golpe fue brutal, seguido por el sonido de huesos quebrándose. Ranma aferrándose a la Skirr que se desprendió del cuerpo del demonio, giró descontrolado y cayó sobre una viga golpeándose en el costado. Do un grito sin aire. Rodó por la viga resbalando por el borde. Sin embargo, antes de caer el demonio lo salvó tomándolo por la muñeca, alzándolo del mismo brazo inerte que antes había triturado.

Sosteniéndolo en el aire lo acercó para que sus rostros se encontraran en la oscuridad. Apretó la mano alrededor del brazo de Ranma. Otro escalofriante crujido de los huesos del pobre joven superó al del puente retorciéndose. Ranma dio un grito espantoso de dolor. Ambos se encontraban sobre una de las últimas vigas en alto que cada vez aceleraba su caída hacia un costado. Ya el puente finalmente cedía derrotado ante los elementos y los brutales luchadores. Su estructura se desplomó pesadamente sobre las aguas partiéndose y doblándose como si fuese de papel, los cables zumbaban al cortarse y salir disparados por todo aire.

—Recuérdalo, einjergar, en tus siguientes vidas si es que las hay —el demonio de cabellera plateada metálica, que parecía nacer como una larga melena de los huesos que sobresalían de su frente, como los otros que deformaban también sus facciones, sonrió mostrando los dientes sin labios, rodeados de músculos y tendones negros, resplandecientes como el metal—; me siento honrado con tu forma de combatir. Yo, _Kör_, fiel sombra de mi señora Gullveig, me he sentido satisfecho con tu valor e inesperada fortaleza: lamento que tengas que morir tan rápido.

—No... —murmuró el joven, apenas conteniendo el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro. La mano de Kör presionaba su antebrazo lastimando los pocos huesos que sentía todavía le quedaban—, no… no… ¡todavía no acaba!

Alzó repentinamente su otra mano con la que empuñaba porfiadamente la Skirr. La espada refulgió con furia alimentada por el dolor de su amo. Y la clavó con todas sus fuerzas en el brazo del demonio Kör.

El ser dio un espantoso grito de dolor cuando su brazo, para su propia sorpresa, antes duro como el metal se abrió de lado a lado siendo atravesado por la espada hasta la mitad de la hoja; y soltó al joven. Los dedos de Ranma resbalaron de la espada sin poder sostenerse y su cuerpo cayó al vacío.

El puente se desplomó sobre el río haciéndose trizas. Una pequeña sombra, el cuerpo inerte de Ranma, caía de cabeza entre los escombros. Lo último que sintió el joven fue el agua fría que lo envolvió por completo deteniendo todo dolor en su cuerpo. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su cuerpo se hundió más y más dejando una estela de burbujas, alejándose de la superficie, entre grandes bloques de escombros que se hundían a su derredor.

Con sus últimos pensamientos, sus ojos se cerraron en la oscuridad.

"Akane, perdóname... está frío, muy frío... necesito descansar un poco... sólo un poco".

.

..

Akane sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la caja de joyas resbaló de sus manos esparciéndose su contenido por todo el piso. El encanto que antes la había fascinado desapareció tan rápido como el frío que regresó a esa habitación. Ignoró los accesorios y se levantó rápidamente hacia la puerta. No era tiempo para eso, pensaba, pues debía salir de allí; un mal presentimiento la embargaba y se desesperó por el deseo de volver a casa hasta el punto de sentir que sus ojos se humedecían contra su voluntad.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pensó en tratar de derribarla, pero se veía demasiado sólida como para siquiera intentarlo; además, sentía la magia que emanaba de ella, de seguro algún hechizo la protegía. Miró desesperada la habitación a su alrededor, se percató de que del otro lado de los ventanales se extendía un amplio balcón. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y notó que en realidad era una puerta doble. Al abrirla un golpe de aire frío y cortante lastimó su cuerpo hasta casi dejarla sin poder respirar. Se frotó los brazos, era increíble lo helado del aire a pesar de haber un precioso cielo azul en el exterior, tan perfecto que ninguna nube lo empañaba. El cielo llamó ahora su atención, era de un azul tan cristalino y profundo que se sintió casi tragada por su inmensidad, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Se acercó al balcón y dio un grito de espanto que malamente detuvo con sus manos, y comprendió el porqué de la profundidad del cielo.

El pequeño balcón se perdía en lo más alto de una torre de piedras negras y arquitectura gótica, sobrecargada, muy lúgubre además de caótica. La altura debía de ser inmensa, pues toda la estructura se encontraba por encima de las nubes, lo cual no era agradable de ver ya que le producía vértigo. Por un momento recordó aquellas fotografías sacadas desde las más altas alturas del firmamento. El horizonte parecía curvarse y oscurecerse en la distancia. El manto de nubes blancas se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte y parecían rodear la torre girando lentamente como una tormenta vista desde arriba. Cuando bajó los ojos se encontró con que las nubes comenzaban a ponerse grises y a bajar su altitud como si se abrieran en un torbellino de lento girar y de asombrosas dimensiones por debajo de la torre; como un túnel que le permitía ver casi como una mancha borrosa lo que parecía ser la superficie de un oscuro océano. La base de la torre era una pequeña isla de rocas oscuras y puntiagudas que sería la muerte segura de quien cayera sobre ellas. Escuchó el bramido de los lejanos truenos... ¿Acaso era cierto que se encontraba sobre una clase de tormenta, eso explica el manto de nubes a los pies de la torre? Entonces comprendió que la altitud en la que se encontraba debía ser mucha, más de la que imaginaba. ¿Cómo una torre podría llegar tan alto y flotar en el cielo, qué clase de magia era ésa? Al comprenderlo, la sensación de vértigo aumentó y cayó sentada, temblando, retrocediendo por el piso hasta la habitación al sentir aquél incómodo cosquilleo en las manos y las piernas, como si imaginara el suelo inclinándose hacia el vacío.

Estaba atrapada; pero más que temer por ella, se sentía angustiada por culpa del oscuro presentimiento que se apoderaba de su corazón.

—Ranma…

.

..

_**Continuará…**_

..

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Como les contaba, este fic fue escrito muchos años atrás en los albores de Ragnarok, y respondiendo a una duda que me comentaban, sobre la violenta personalidad de Ranma, pues como una curiosidad debo reconocer que en ese tiempo estaban muy poco elaboradas las personalidades, eran más infantiles y "clichés". No sería sino hasta mucho después que abandonaría esa tendencia y me esforzaría más en ellos.

A todo esto, ni yo recordaba muy bien ciertos detalles. O cuánto realmente había adelantado en este oneshot. Este fragmento me hizo ver dos cosas: que cuando escribía este oneshot, tenía visualizado ya el que Akane sería educada por Freya, pero como vemos en esta trama su conocimiento de la magia es bastante ingenuo. A diferencia de Ragnarok, donde Akane ya puede dar cátedra a muchos personajes sobre el tema.

**Pero ésta sigue siendo una historia alternativa**. Espero que lo tengan presente y no confundan lo aquí narrado con lo que sucede en el original. Les ruego que siempre vean este larguísimo "oneshot" separado en partes, como un **capítulo piloto de Ragnarok**. Ya algunos conocen como usé la idea de "Gullveig" dentro de la serie oficial, y de una manera mucho más profunda y dramática de lo que aquí ya se ha descrito. Otro detalle importante, es que este "oneshot" (lo sé, que ya no es un "oneshot"; pero a lo menos déjenme vivir con la ilusión), estaba realmente ambientado en un final hipotético que vendría después del arco de Noatum. Por ello estaba en dudas hasta qué nivel se debía conocer la ascendencia de Akane.

De hecho, en esta edición para hacerlo menos complejo eliminé un factor importante: el que al principio de la historia tanto Ranma como el narrador sabían de la ascendencia de Akane como Vanir, pero ella misma no. Ya sabemos que en la trama oficial ella se entera tras lo sucedido en Noatum.

Al mismo tiempo, este "oneshot" cuadraría mucho más en un hipotético final después del arco de Noatum, pero donde a Ranma "no le sucede aquello".

Sí, es ese hecho en particular, lo que le sucede a Ranma al final del arco de Noatum, lo que podría decirse cambia todo el destino de la trama y nos guía a la futura "Idavollr".

Seguiré, en la edición ligera de los siguientes fragmentos, intentando ser un poco travieso y jugar con uno que otro detalle de adelanto del mundo de Idavollr. Pero no esperen maravillas.

Espero no haberlos complicado con la aparición de _Kör_, en el original no me gustaba mucho. Ahora intenté modificarlo, pero el enredo entre estilos terminó agotándome un poco y fui omitiendo descripciones; más que nada presentándolo de a poco.

Veremos qué saldrá, por ahora intentaré reformatear otras parodias para divertirnos un poco.

También terminé este fragmento cortando una escena del original y modificándola bastante. Porque quería terminar describiendo para no esperar más, el lugar donde se encontraba Akane. ¿Les gusta? Esa torre sigue siendo una de mis fantasías mejor logradas, creo.

(Pero la ciudad flotante de Noatum sigue siendo mi lugar favorito. Lo aprovecharé mucho más en el futuro, promesa. Ya saben que esa ciudad es enorme. Se podría decir que todavía no es lo que ha de ser para esta saga a futuro)

.

* * *

.

**Sobre mitología:**

**.**

La historia de Gullveig es real de la mitología nórdica, y casi idéntica a la aquí descrita. Los Aesirs acusaron a la diosa Vanir Heid de ser una mujer codiciosa, por ello la llamaron "Gullveig", que en antiguo nórdico se traduciría como "codiciosa de oro" o "hambrienta de oro", o algo por el estilo; no sé leer en nórdico antiguo así que no me pregunten XD. Y la arrojaron al mar de fuego de Muspellheim. Ella resucitó por su magia, dice el mito, pero los Aesirs la volvieron a arrojar al fuego. Cada vez que lo hacían ella resucitaba. Tres veces la sacrificaron y finalmente ella renació pero transformada como una diosa maligna que sembró gran caos en el mundo. Prácticamente se la conoce como la primera bruja o creadora de la magia negra.

Esta acción infame provocaría la ira de los Vanir, ya que Heid era su enviada de paz para tratar con los Aesirs, y gatillaría una gran guerra entre ambas familias de seres divinos. La guerra fue sangrienta para ambas partes y terminó con un tratado de paz en que se intercambiaron prisioneros. O sea, "invitados", como sucedía en los tiempos antiguos al estilo rehenes, una práctica común para evitar las guerras. Ya que era común tener a estos nobles como "invitados" viviendo en la corte de uno u otro reino vecino para evitar ataques y conflictos.

Los dioses hermanos Freyr y Freya, hijos del dios Vanir de las tormenta y del mar Njörd; y de la diosa del invierno y las montañas Skadi; fueron los enviados por los Vanir para ser parte de la corte de Odín.

Originalmente ambas razas de dioses eran, según dicen los historiadores, dos panteones completamente distintos que el pueblo nórdico tuvo en diferentes etapas de su evolución. Al mismo estilo que sucedió con las deidades griegas: los Titanes que fueron un panteón arcaico supuestamente en las incipientes étnicas que luego serían el pueblo griego, y luego los olímpicos, que fue un panteón más moderno y elaborado del pueblo posterior. En que los mismos griegos se encargaron de unir ambos mitos en una sola historia que explicaba el paso de uno al otro.

De la misma manera existían para los nórdicos estos dos panteones, muy nubosos al principio, que el mito juntó para explicar cómo se pasó de uno más primitivo al otro más moderno. Originalmente los dioses Vanir, más primitivos y elementales, dioses del campo, la tierra y la naturaleza; cedieron su lugar a los Aesirs, o dioses de la guerra, que fueron el reflejo de la evolución que el pueblo nórdico tuvo en la época de los vikingos. Cuando lo importante era la guerra, la conquista y saquear todo el norte de Europa.

Freyr era el dios del sol, un elemento muy importante para la gente del norte que vivía con tan escasa luz solar, y la temporada de cultivo era corta y difícil. Llegó a ocupar un lugar privilegiado dentro de los tres más populares junto a Thor y Odín.

Originalmente sucedió también, al igual que con los celtas, que la influencia grecorromana modificó a principios de la edad media el panteón nórdico. Originalmente los dioses nórdicos eran muy dinámicos, poseían muchas atribuciones y podían ser en ocasiones tanto benéficos como malignos, o estar con los seres mortales o también ignorarlos del todo; dependiendo directamente de cada costumbre local. Tal influencia se reflejó en la manera en que el panteón fue amoldándose para imitar a los dioses romanos. Así Freya, que originalmente se confundía con Freyr al ser un dios doble (todos los dioses gemelos o dobles en cualquier panteón se estima que originalmente era uno solo que luego el mito separó), al principio cumplía todas las funciones de diosa del amor, fertilidad, sensualidad, deseo, vida, etc. Pero tras la influencia romana, quedó relegada a una imitación de la diosa Venus, convirtiéndose en la diosa del amor sensual. A diferencia de la posteriormente aparecida figura de Frigg, esposa de Odín, que en un símil a la diosa Hera esposa de Zeus, se convirtió en la representante de la familia y del amor en el matrimonio.

Hay tanto que sacar de todo esto, porque no sólo existió "un panteón" como normalmente se suele creer. Sino que depende mucho de la época en la que nos encontramos investigando, ya que la relación y figuras de los dioses cambiaban al igual que la psicología de los pueblos antiguos. Y existen diferentes y hasta contradictorios mitos relacionados a uno y otro dios.

Por ello es que existen confusiones, cuando algunos dicen que Freya era esposa de Odín, y otros corrigen que era Frigg; y unos terceros dicen que ninguna de las dos. Al final todos estaban en lo correcto porque cada época distinta, y cada pueblo, tenía su propia versión de los mitos. Pero esto nos ayuda enormemente para encontrar infinito material de donde sacar historias.

Ya no diré más, me contendré. Guardaré más temas sobre mitología para las siguientes entregas. Podría ser sobre Loki, que es todo un tema aparte, o podríamos tratar uno que otro mito también Celta, de los cuáles extraje algunas cosas interesantes como el nombre del viejo Leshy, o del dios Touni (originalmente, ya he aclarado antes, era "Tuoni", pero hice el cambio de vocal por darle una pronunciación más natural. A mí me era imposible recordarlo de la otra manera XD), ya que los Vanir casi están desaparecidos al ser de la prehistoria, por lo que acudí mucho a los celtas para llenar los huecos. Pero no los mezclen en la realidad, pues celtas y vikingos nunca fueron lo mismo como la fantasía moderna los suele confundir. Nunca los enreden, o se arriesgan a que un amable historiador sueco les dé un puñetazo…

Y vaya que duele. _(Me han contado)_

De ustedes,

.

Noham Theonaus.-

.


	5. Belenus capítulo 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Prefacio**

.

"Belenus" es una historia original inspirada en el universo del fic Crónicas de Asgard, en el que se narran las vivencias de un joven mortal, descendiente del dios Yngvi Fhreyr, y que en el futuro se convertiría en el famoso capitán de los Dragones rojos y también ancestro de Ranma. Espero les guste esta nueva publicación de una historia que escribí muchos años atrás.

.

* * *

.

..

**Crónicas de Asgard**  
.

**BELENUS**

.

..

_**Ingenuidad parte 1**__  
_

..

.

—¿Dónde se metió ese muchacho?

—No lo sé, mi señor, hemos registrado todo el castillo y no hay rastros de él por ninguna parte.

—Seguro andará en los campos. Niño irresponsable.

El duque alzó su mano llena de anillos de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, para pasársela por la abultada barba. Era anciano, el mismo se convencía de ello cada día más. A pesar de ello, ni su voluminoso cuerpo, ni avanzada vejez podían ocultar del todo la antigua gloria de su pasado como un guerrero fuerte, brazo derecho del anterior rey y estratega consumado en el campo de batalla. Pero habían sido otros tiempos. Tanto lo había ocupado la guerra que jamás se preocupó de su propia vida que ahora en su vejez, ya no teniendo guerras que luchar, y siendo reemplazado en su puesto de honor por los descendientes de su antes amado rey, es que terminó encargándose en soledad de su pequeño feudo en los confines del reino: un humilde pero acogedor castillo en medio de un valle montañoso, donde sus aldeanos gozaban de paz y relativa abundancia en los campos.

A pesar de que su vida en las batallas finalizó, pocos años atrás había pensado en que todavía podría seguir llenando de gloria su escudo familiar y recobrar el honor arrebatado. Sin primos ni hermanos que lo sucedieran en sus posesiones necesitaba herederos propios. Todo ello en realidad había sido una excusa para justificar su más terrible y a la vez deseado crimen. Cuando tomó por mujer a una joven doncella, una niña demasiado joven quizás para él. Pero a la que su lujuria que nunca antes durante sus años de vigor se había enseñoreado de su razón, en esa oportunidad lo superó. Jamás él había abusado de su poder como hacían todos sus pares, pero una noche al ver a esa muchacha atender las mesas durante una de las tantas fiestas de la vendimia junto a su madre y tías, las que organizaban anualmente en el castillo para disfrute de todos sus vasallos, es que ordenó que la trajeran a él.

Todos lo conocían como a un señor recto y bueno, pero a pesar de todo nadie lo juzgó por su anhelo febril. La propia madre de la muchacha no se negó a los deseos del duque al que le envió a su hija como si fuera un regalo para él. ¿Qué más se podría haber hecho? Así era el mundo en el que vivían, no había crimen ni vergüenza en ser deseada por el señor de sus tierras, y también dueño de sus vidas.

Pero el duque sí era un hombre noble de corazón. A pesar de su irrefrenable deseo en que la llamó a su presencia no una única vez, sino hasta tres veces sin poder justificar sus actos, terminó no queriendo mirar la enorme diferencia de edad que existía entre ellos, ni tampoco la barrera de clases sociales que debía respetar; tomó a la niña por su esposa.

Grande fue la fiesta que se celebró para las bodas del duque y de la muy joven duquesa.

Los meses siguientes fueron bondadosos para el pequeño ducado. Nadie podría creer que esa niña tomada por el duque como su mujer llegaría a amar a un casi anciano. Pero ella lo amó, tanto así que cuidó de él con sabiduría convirtiéndose rápidamente en la auténtica administradora que por un año trajo prosperidad a todo el valle. Todo era como un sueño, cuando el duque creyó completa su felicidad cuando se anunció el próximo nacimiento de su heredero.

Entonces el sueño terminó.

Él siempre había sido un hombre realista, sabía que a su edad no sobreviviría a su joven esposa por lo que ver a su heredero y dejarlo en manos de su hermosa madre y de sus fieles vasallos era todo lo que le pedía a los dioses para dejar ese mundo en paz. Pero los dioses eran quisquillosos y crueles y quisieron jugar con el corazón del pobre anciano.

La joven y bella duquesa, la niña de dulce fragancia y enérgico cantar, falleció durante el parto de su primero hijo.

El dolor desgarró su corazón, no podía comprender tanta injusticia del cielo. Amaba tanto a la niña que preferiría y pensaba siempre en dejarla enviudar joven, para que encontrara pronto un hombre mejor a quien amar y vivir siempre cuidada por su título de duquesa, sus vasallos y su hijo al que deseaba heredar su destreza en la batalla.

Ahora él, anciano, tendría que cuidar de un niño que quizás prontamente deje huérfano, porque cada día sin su esposa recordaba lo viejo que era.

Tiempo después comprendió que los dioses seguirían sin hacerle tan fácil su descanso, pues vivió muchos años más; tantos, que le fueron suficientes para descubrir como su hijo no quería hacerse cargo de responsabilidades, odiaba las guerras, ni encontraba gloria alguna en la espada; lo que lo enfurecía cada vez más y más. ¿Así pagaba por sus pecados de juventud?

—La belleza, heredó la belleza de su madre, su amor por la vida... ¡Pero no heredó el brazo fuerte de mi sangre! ¡Patrañas de la vida! ¿Hijo así tendré yo que dejar en el mundo, qué clase de legado es éste? ¡Odín, maldigo tu sentido del humor! ¿Por qué tanto te divierte atormentarme? —reclamaba como todas las mañanas el desdichado duque ante las desapariciones de su único hijo.

—Calma, calma, mi señor, le prometo que lo encontraremos —insistió el fiel vasallo antes de abandonar con una rápida reverencia la alcoba ducal.

El duque escondió su rostro entre sus arrugadas manos, y lloró por milésima vez su desdichada suerte. ¿Es que su hijo jamás le daría gloria?

.

..

Sus ojos oscuros, castaños, del mismo color que su larga cabellera lisa que se enredaban delante de su rostro, movida como un manto por el viento que recorría toda la inmensidad del valle. Vestía tan solamente pantalones negros de resistente tela al igual que el color de sus botas; su camisa blanca de mangas largas y puños abultados la llevaba abierta bajo el cuello insinuando la insipiente gallardía en su juvenil pecho; una tela café, como un chaleco sin mangas ni botones, se ceñía sobre su camisa. Y su único guardaespaldas era el largo sable que guardaba en una funda recostado en el césped a su lado. No parecía importarle nada en lo más mínimo, sólo disfrutar del paisaje.

—¿Otra vez hace de vago, mi joven señor?

Una simple niña, una campesina, lo llamó parado por sobre su cabeza. La niña parecía de su edad, con ropas simples, falda abultada, pelo trenzado, y una cesta entre sus manos. El joven se paró sacudiendo sus ropas.

—No es necesario que me llames señor, dulce dama, ya conoces mi nombre.

—¡Tan bromista como siempre! Si vuestro padre descubre que con tanto interés corteja a una simple campesina, se enfadará mucho.

—Mi madre fue campesina. No creo en eso de la nobleza y los sabes bien, no puedo entender que un simple apellido o un título, o aún la sangre, puedan hacer alguna diferencia entre nosotros.

—¡Qué cosas dice, mi se...!

—¡Es Belenus!, recuerda llamarme por mi nombre, es Belenus.

—Belenus.

—Así está mejor, Lanna, hace mucho que nos conocemos, deja de tratarme como si fuese un gran señor... ¡Ah!.. ¡Olvidaba que hoy tengo práctica de esgrima! Oh, no, mi padre va a matarme... ¡Nos vemos, Lanna! Recuerda, te veré esta tarde en el lugar de siempre.

La niña campesina vio correr a su joven señor y amigo desde que tenía recuerdos, tan rápido colina arriba como si un alma en penitencia lo persiguiera. Cuando la doncella miró el césped a sus pies, se encontró con que había dejado la funda y la espada.

—Belenus... —suspiró—, tienes la cabeza en las nubes.

.

..

Las calles del pequeño poblado alrededor del castillo eran verdaderas pozas de barriales húmedos en los cuales había que andar con cuidado para no resbalar. El humo y vapor de las cocinas y las ollas se mezclaban con los restos de la neblina matutina. Los hombres, mujeres y aún los niños comenzaban temprano sus tareas como todos los días de sus pacíficas vidas, llegando a creer que ese valle era todo el mundo y no había más conocer. Belenus se paseaba siempre con su alma inquieta, un vibrante corazón que no paraba de insinuarlo y seducirlo con otra vida, otros mundos, otras aventuras; pero la única posibilidad de abandonar esa vida era unirse al ejercito del rey como demandaba siempre su padre el duque, cosa que jamás aceptaría: no toleraba la idea de obtener sus sueños de viajes y aventuras a cambio de convertirse en un perro más, un asesino de un corrupto rey.

—Belenus, mi joven señor Belenus, ¿dónde se había metido?

—Por allí.

—No debe deambular solo fuera del castillo, es peligroso para un joven señor como usted salir sin escolta —el hombre era el consejero de su padre y mayordomo de las tierras, el encargado de administrar todas las propiedades del feudo como la mano derecha del duque. Hombre maduro, algo relleno por la buena vida y una admirable sonrisa y digna voluntad; esposo de una hacendosa mujer, padre de una respetada y querida hija llamada Lanna.

—¿Y quién querría hacerme daño? Vamos, maestre Dailon, usted sabe que un ducado tan pequeño como éste no llamaría la atención de nadie, no importando lo que diga mi padre —Belenus se encogió de hombros, con esa actitud juvenil de superioridad, como si los adultos realmente no supieran de lo que hablaban—. Inclusive si yo fuese a la ciudad, no sería tratado con mayor respeto que a un viejo burgués. El hijo de un duque anciano, un general olvidado, heredero de un ducado que ni siquiera aparece en los mapas reales, sería realmente insignificante para la corte.

—¡Belenus! ¡Belenus, espera! —Lanna apareció cruzando la calle entre carretas y caballos, vacas y campesinos que traían el grano desde los campos—. ¡Belenus!, has dejado tu espada olvidada otra vez.

—¡Hija!, ¿qué forma es ésa de dirigirse a tu joven señor? Muestra más respeto... —Dailon hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa ante Belenus obligando a su hija a imitarlo.

—¡Pero qué haces, maestre Dailon, deja a tu hija en paz! No tienes por qué mostrar tanto respeto si nos conocemos desde hace años —Belenus tomó con suavidad la espada enfundada de las manos de la niña campesina—, gracias... ¡No!, no, ahora sí que llegaré tarde.

Y dejando a padre e hija corrió cruzando por una nueva calle de regreso al castillo.

.

..

—Belenus, quiero que salgas hacia la capital inmediatamente —dijo el duque, mientras uno de sus siervos le acomodaba la bandeja sobre las mantas de la amplia cama. La habitación del duque no estaba privada de lujos, pero más eran las sorprendentes espadas, armaduras, estandartes y escudos que saturaban la vista como recuerdos de una vieja vida como glorioso guerrero.

—Pero, padre...

—No, no hay opción —el duque bebió un poco de vino para mojarse la seca garganta, humedeciendo después sus labios. Entonces continuó—; tú eres el único que puede ir en lugar de tu padre. Como el futuro duque no puedes dejar de representar a tus tierras.

—Pero...

—¡Ya está decidido! Prepara tus cosas que mañana por la madrugada partirás rumbo a la capital, he dado instrucciones precisas a Dailon para que te escolte hasta, por lo menos, la mitad del camino; sabes que sus deberes no pueden alejarlo por mucho tiempo de mi lado. Pero sé que harás un buen trabajo en presencia del rey.

Las palabras del duque más que sonar a confianza, fueron como una advertencia hacia el noble muchacho.

El joven se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera se esforzaba en demostrar alguna cortesía; odiaba la nobleza, odiaba esas aburridas reuniones en que por varios días discutían trivialidades en el palacio real malgastando las riquezas que obtenían a costa de los lomos sacrificados de sus súbditos.

.

..

La reunión en el palacio del rey fue tal como lo esperaba. Después de diez días de agotador camino por las montañas, la capital no era gran cosa: ciudad de callejuelas pequeñas, aroma pestilente, sin higiene, gente avariciosa y de malas intenciones, apuestas callejeras, lujuria que se vendía en las calles, y también en cada cena o fiesta que los nobles hacían con gran despilfarro. A lo menos las mujeres de la calle lo hacían para sobrevivir y comer, no así como veía a las vergonzosas duquesas correr tras los muchachos a espaldas de sus maridos, o entregarse a sus aliados políticos buscando favores. Todavía sentía asco de una mujer que quiso seducirlo y que hacía todavía más desagradables sus visitas a la corte.

De los urgentes problemas políticos y económicos del país no se hablaba casi nada. El joven Belenus, siempre ataviado de forma correctísima, con pantalones, botas, camisas, y largas chaquetas que mostraban su alcurnia y sangre de noble soldado; pero a la vez curtido bajo el sol del campo, limpio y fragante como el aire de la libertad que gozaba en su hogar, se veía más saludable que sus pares y atractivo. Pero ya se encontraba hastiado de todo ello. Evitaba las fiestas paseando por los jardines, o los desayunos reales caminando por la ciudad. No temía ir solo por los barrios bajos pues gustaba de hacerlo con su espada al cinto, y con una vestimenta que si bien correcta, podría pasar por cualquier espadachín vagabundo.

Su aburrimiento se interrumpía de vez en cuando, cada vez que debía usar de su ingenio y astucia para huir de los intentos de algún anciano noble autoproclamado amigo de la familia que quería enredarlo con alguna de sus hijas. Pero siempre hallaba la forma de escapar no importando cual fuera el predicamento.

En una de sus salidas matutinas es que se arriesgó a deambular por calles más alejadas del centro, hacia donde verdaderamente se movía el epicentro de la gente: los puertos. Entonces vio algo que llamó su atención.

—¿Qué sucede allí?

Le preguntó a una mujer que deambulaba casi al final del gran grupo de personas en torno a un improvisado escenario de madera, en una plazoleta en medio de los edificios de las instalaciones portuarias.

—¿Acaso eres extranjero? ¿Qué no ves que es una venta de esclavos?

Belenus frunció el ceño, su molestia fue inmediata, la cual empeoró al ver a muchos nobles conocidos del palacio real como principales clientes.

La voz ronca de un anunciador llamó al silencio. Pronto Belenus se quedó paralizado al ver como exponían cual si fuesen animales a un grupo de hombres, mujeres y niños. Y como el público ofrecía distintos precios como en una subasta ante los sufridos rostros. Tal era su indignación y a la vez su inexperiencia, que el bochorno de sólo ver tan denigrante espectáculo lo dejó paralizado.

—Y ahora, algo muy especial —dijo el jefe de los esclavistas. No era un hombre rudo y brusco, sino un noble que se había hecho todavía más rico con ese negocio—, una pequeña joya traída de las tierras lejanas y místicas de oriente...

El joven abrió sus ojos sorprendido y a la vez dominado por una irracional ira que consumía su ser. Lentamente comenzó a desenfundar su espada mientras se abría camino bruscamente entre las personas.

—¡Decidme! ¿Cuánto ofrecéis por esta princesita?

La vio por primera vez con un exótico vestido de varias capas de seda, llamado en su tierra original "kimono", maltratado por el uso pero que no dejaba de ser usado delicadamente por su dueña. Era una dulce niña de baja estatura, facciones suaves y redondeadas, ojos afilados pero sumisos, de mirada profunda, que no podían ocultar su martirio y el miedo que la consumía en cada tembloroso movimiento. Las mejillas estaban sucias, marcadas por las lágrimas. Cuando alzó su rostro, parecía ser que su súplica e indignación por el trato que recibía era algo que hizo aún a los más duros presentes sentir asco por su propia barbarie. Provocando un incómodo silencio en el antes bullicioso público. Entonces, ante su lento caminar, el aristócrata esclavista le dio un firme empujón en su furor inhumano que la hizo caer de rodillas, apoyando sus manos juntas en la dura superficie de madera, pues tenía atadas las muñecas.

—La mejor adquisición de esta tarde, véanlo por ustedes mismos, señores. Esta niña es una princesa de las lejanas tierras del oriente, una exclusividad. Y por si fuera poco... ¡es virgen!

Los susurros de los asquerosos hombres aumentaron mientras ofrecían precios cada vez más exorbitantes por la niña. Ella no parecía comprender el idioma en el que hablaban; pero de rodillas, todavía dominada por el terror, alzó sus manos tratando de mantener su desordenado cabello en su lugar en un gesto de orgullo propio y dignidad, llena de gracia y elegancia.

Entonces el joven Belenus saltó sobre el escenario. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar los esclavistas. Su espada dio dos rápidos giros y ya los guardias habían cayeron a sus pies sin siquiera haber sido capaces de defenderse. El grito del público fue inmediato.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?

El Noble no pudo seguir, cuando la espada del joven Belenus se posó en su cuello sintiendo el frío acero debajo de su regordete mentón.

—Cómo te atreves... —murmuró el joven fuera de sí—, como osas ponerle precio a un ser humano... ¡Dímelo!

—No... No sabes con quién... te estás... metiendo... crío…

Belenus, cegado por la ira, le propinó al esclavista una fuerte patada en las piernas que lo hizo caer de rodillas con un gemido de dolor; pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la espada del joven nuevamente estaba amenazando su cuello.

—¿Qué se siente que te obliguen a arrodillarte delante de otro hombre? ¿Lo disfrutas?... ¡Anda, dilo!

Mientras seguía sosteniendo su espada con una mano, alzó la otra en dirección contraria, ablandando su mirada, ofreciéndosela a la exótica princesa. La niña no supo qué hacer conmocionada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces recién alzó sus manos hasta tomar entre las suyas la del joven, y se apoyó en la firmeza invariable de ese salvador para levantarse lentamente. Belenus sintió una nueva oleada de ira al sentir por el peso de la niña que ella apenas tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

—No puedes... llevártela... es mi propiedad.

La parte racional de la mente del joven reaccionó recién, diciéndole que la situación era difícil. Rodeado por una docena de hombres armados, interrumpiendo una subasta de esclavos en plena capital teniendo a todo el público de testigos, y amenazando el cuello de uno de los aristócratas más respetados por el rey a pesar de ser un bastardo esclavista. Entonces, recurriendo a su rápido ingenio, tomó una bolsa de su cinturón y la arrojó a sus pies, luego golpeó con el pendón de su espada la nuca del noble enviándolo de bruces frente a la bolsa.

—Quinientas monedas de oro, serán suficiente para tu avaricia. Pero debes saber que la vida de una persona no tiene precio.

El Noble, arrastrándose como un gusano, tomó la bolsa entre sus dedos.

—No es suficiente, ¿te burlas de mi? Ella… ella vale a lo menos cien veces eso y… —calló cuando vio la punta de la espada de Belenus entre sus ojos—. ¡Vendida!

—Gracias —respondió Belenus con airada ironía.

Alzó su espada y con ella cortó las ataduras de la joven. Palpó con sus manos las muñecas lastimadas de la princesa y los deseos de hacerle justicia volvieron a consumirlo. Pero se contuvo, al saber que su deber era sacarla a ella de allí lo más pronto posible. Le ofreció su mano con tal devoción, como si estuviera en plena corte delante de la mismísima reina. La princesa comprendió el gesto, y se apoyó en la mano de Belenus, dejando descansar otra vez su peso en el joven. Ambos bajaron las escalinatas y con paso firme y seguro cruzaron por entre la muchedumbre que les abrió un pasillo con un silencio y temor casi sagrado.

.

..

—¿Sabe mi señor lo que está haciendo?

—Sí...

—¡Pero es imprudente, puede atraer la ira de la nobleza en su contra! ¿Percibe el peligro que corre?

—Ya lo sé, deja de molestarme con eso.

Belenus tomó una botella de un suave licor y una copa, y junto con una canasta con comida la llevo consigo abandonando la cocina de la pequeña mansión que ocupaba durante su estadía en la capital. El mayordomo de la casa, hombre de confianza tanto para él como lo fue para su padre en otros tiempos, le reprendía con la autoridad que daba la edad por sobre la clase social por la temeraria acción realizada en los puertos. El joven no quiso escuchar más y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia el tercer nivel. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, donde había una puerta doble de oscura madera. Golpeó una vez, pero no oyó respuesta; entonces, con un aviso de advertencia, empujó las puertas entrando con seguridad.

La pequeña habitación era muy cálida y confortable, en colores cremas y madera. La chimenea estaba encendida, muy necesaria por el clima siempre frío de aquel país. El crispar de los leños producía un relajante sonido que, combinándose con aquel desconocido pero dulce perfume, le inducían relajantes sentimientos muy distintos a todas las molestias que había sufrido durante su obligada estancia en la corte real.

Se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar un ruido que lo sacó de su estado de profunda meditación. Era la reprimida exclamación de sorpresa de labios de aquella niña que había salvado hacía menos de una hora. Ella apareció en la habitación proveniente del cuarto de baño, y aunque cubría su cuerpo completamente hasta los pies por una larga bata de seda, su rostro se tiñó de intensó carmín, cuando se cubrió hasta los ojos con la larga toalla que llevaba en las manos.

—¡Oh! L-lo siento, es que como no respondió nadie, y… pensé que... —las palabras del joven Belenus se apagaron a medida que las decía. Pues se percató que no parecía ser comprendido en lo más mínimo por ella. Así lo había percibido desde que la salvó, que esa hermosa y original doncella guardaba absoluto silencio porque no conocía su idioma.

Tras el incómodo silencio, ella fue la primera en hablar, con una melodía y sonidos extraños que le provocaron una fuerte inseguridad.

—_Arigato..._ —dijo ella, cambiando su temor por confianza, realizando una respetuosa reverencia llena de elegancia y cuidadosos gestos. Para después sonreírle con timidez, cubriéndose los labios con una manga.

—Ah… ¡Ah, sí, supongo! Esto es... es lo único que… espero sea de su agrado y... y… —Belenus se rindió a su propia torpeza.

En lugar de intentar explicarle, mejor mostró con sus manos la copa, la botella y la canasta con comida que había dejado sobre la pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, indicándola otra vez con corteses y exagerados ademanes, que causaron más risa a su protegida. Luego, nervioso y víctima de una inseguridad que le era nueva y atemorizante, el joven abandonó la alcoba.

Fuera de la habitación descansó su espalda contra la puerta cruzándose de brazos. Recobrando el control de sus emociones, hizo gala de una seriedad y profundidad de pensamiento que lo habían hecho famoso en su hogar por ser rasgos pocos comunes en una persona de tan corta edad; era un joven "sabio", un "alma anciana" como decían los más entendidos alabándolo desde los días de su cuna de oro. Sus largas cavilaciones lo llevaron a enfrentar la realidad de su situación: un acto violento como el que protagonizó en los puertos y el haber avergonzado públicamente a un noble de mucha mayor jerarquía en la corte. No era su estilo actuar con tanta imprudencia ni atacar antes de discutir, pero la situación lo indignó y no se arrepentiría de tener que hacerlo nuevamente. Era seguro que los muchos enemigos de su padre en la corte usarían este acto como un arma en su contra; no le importaba el favor de un corrupto rey, ni la amistad de más miserables nobles; pero si la honra de su padre más que la suya, pues imaginaba que su acción sería reprobada por éste como su "esperado fracaso político". Se sentía frustrado e irritado.

Pasaron las horas y su distracción aumentaba, se perdía meditando en el pequeño jardín de la terraza queriendo sentir la inspiración a través de la fragancia de las rosas, que explotaban en vivos colores en esas fechas. Pero no tenía ideas. Su preocupación comenzó a inclinarse más hacia el bienestar de su huésped que por el honor de su padre el duque, sabía que la única forma de proteger a esa misteriosa doncella sería finalmente regresarla a su tierra de origen. ¿Pero cómo?

.

..

**Continuará.**

..

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Aquí la primera parte de esta historia originalmente inconclusa del universo de Crónicas de Asgard. Fue una de mis primeras obras que escribí fuera de la trama oficial como un texto aparte. Espero hayan disfrutado con esta visión del pasado del joven Belenus. Hice algunos ajustes menores, nada serio, al texto original únicamente para hacerlo un poco más fluido, pero en general, el original ya estaba bastante bien.

_._

_See ya!_


End file.
